The secret
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before? Not good at summary, sorry. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Hi everybody, I'm back with a new story. I still don't have a beta reader, so it would be a lot of mistakes and I really am sorry for that. If someone wants to help me, I would really appreciate it.**

**So, I wrotte this story about 2 years ago and the chapters are very shorts.**

**I'll try to update every week, but the weather in Ireland is not very good and sometime internet is very slow or not working at all.**

**I hope you will like my story.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Life is about choices we made. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. But you never know that the choices are bad before the consequences. Nobody can know beforehand if they make the right choice, one that will bring them happiness.

Lying on his couch, Patrick Jane pondered on his life, on what that led him to work for the CBI, the choices he had made in his life. At one time he had everything to be happy for, a loving wife, a wonderful daughter, a good job, everything. His job was simple, he used his ability to read people to make them believe that he could speak with their dead loves. But he lied, he had no such capacity, nobody had. But he knew how to be persuasive and people never doubted his sincerity.

And one day, the police called on him to help find a killer, his nickname was the Smiley killer because he signed his bloody crimes of a smiley. Red John, the man nobody knew about, that nobody could understand. The police had asked for his help and he had agree, not knowing that that day he made a mistake, it was the wrong choice that would change his life.

He was far too confident, he had not thought about the consequences of his choice. It was only on his way home that he realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life, one that would change everything forever, which would make his life a living hell.

Jane sat on his couch and looked around him. His colleagues and friends were at work, they were typing boredom reports and he was thankful for his lucky stars that he didn't have to do the same. No, he was responsible for the double workload of his boss, Teresa Lisbon.

This small but strong woman, the one who managed to bear him despite all the shit he could do. He sometimes wondered how she had not turn crazy, he even admired her for that.

He rose from his couch and walked to the kitchen where there was tea waiting for him. His thoughts went back to that night, years earlier. He didn't know why he was thinking about it today, maybe because of their last case, an other Red John case.

He was in a very bad mood throughout the investigation, sending stroll his colleagues who tried to help him. But he didn't want their help or their pity. He wanted nothing more than to find the one who had destroy his life.

Lisbon had tried to calm him down, to make him understand that they were there for him to help in this too personal case. He replied harshly to the others and the woman was offended. She had not spoken to him for the rest of the case, not even asking for his opinion, something that never happened.

He was afterwards tried, but he could do nothing to change this, so now here he was, alone in the kitchen, wondering how his life could be worse than it already was.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon was in her office, typing reports, a lot of them were complaints against Patrick Jane. She would still be here for several hours and she cursed him for acting without thinking of the consequences. Each time it was for her to fix things, to ensure that the prosecution does not go away. This man was really exasperated, she could not bear to live like that to long, always angry, always stressed, always monitor every move of her consultant. What had she done to deserve such a punishment? She sometimes seems to be the babysitter of a five year old child unable to behave himself, and even a child of this age performed better than Jane in public.

The woman put the pen on her desk, stretched her body, stifling a yawn and leaned against the back of her chair. She thought about how Jane had behaved with the team's members and in particular with her. Why had he been so hard? Why refuse to be help, while he really nedded support?

She had a very hard time to understand him sometimes. He could be a kind and thoughtful man as he could be hateful and mean. Still, she could not help feeling sorry for him and want to be there when needed her. He should not withdraw into himself, stay away from all those who wanted to help him, especially her.

-" But what I tell myself," she lectured herself. "This is Jane I'm talking about, so why I don't want him to reject me?"

That was a good question, why she wanted at all costs to get closer to him? He had not yet made the mourning of his family, he was not ready to move forward in life and so her. But she had to admit that when she saw him she could not help but smile and when he was not there she was worried for him.

She was beginning to have feelings for this man and she cursed herself for her weakness. She should not be indulged in it.

The woman decided to get back to work, and straightening she saw Jane passing by her office door and heading to take the stairs leading to the attic of the CBI, his lair. He had a sad face and she had a pang in her heart. She had to do something for him, she could not leave him like that, especially suffering in silence and alone.

So she got up from her chair and left her office to see her colleague and talk to him. He should one day decided to tell her what was wrong, even though she knew, he had to speak, frees himself from this weight.

Lisbon took the elevator and reached the attic door. She hesitated for a few seconds and then walked to the door, but before she knock on it to let Jane know she was there, she heard him talk on the phone.

-" I know darling, I miss you too, but I can not come at the moment. I'm working."

But who was he talking with then? Was there anyone in his life? A woman? He had decided to start living again? And her in all this?

To know that Jane was not a fre heart hurt her, more than she could have imagined, much more than it should.

-" I have a lot of work Emma but I promise to do my best to come see you as soon as I can. I love you with all my heart."

Lisbon stood up and hurried to turn before Jane could see her. He should not know that she had overheard his conversation and that she knew he was no longer a single man.

She ran quickly down the stairs, the elevator was already gone.

Jane hung up when he heard a noise in the hallway. He walked to the door and was just in time to see a dark head taking the stairs as if she had the devil at her heels.

-" Lisbon," he whispered.

So she was there and had probably heard his conversation. She must have misunderstood what she had heard, and he could not tell her the truth without putting Emma's life in danger. But he could not keep lying to her , it was getting harder and harder each day and could not stand it anymore. He had to talk to her and as soon as possible. He also had to apologize to her and the team for his behavior during their last case. He didn't want to lose his friends, let alone Lisbon.

He took the direction of the stairs and header to Lisbon's office. They were going to have a long conversation and for once he was going to be honest with her.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Okay so, here was the first chapter.**

**Let me know if you want to read more or if I should stop now.**

**I give you a small shot of the next chapter:**

_"He had decided to move on on his life, she should be happy for him and not blame him. Ok, she had feelings for him, but they were not shared and if she really loved him, so she had to be happy for him and wish him a happy life too. That was true love, to want only the best for the other. It would take time to get used to the idea, but for the sake of their friendship, she should make an effort."_

**Next chapter in a week.**


	2. Chapter 1: Apologize

**Okay, this is a repost of chapter 1.**

**Tank you, all of you for all the reviews.**

**Thanks to my new beta** _phnxgrl_.

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Apologize**

* * *

Lisbon passed quickly in front of her colleagues without looking at them. She was still in shock from what she had heard. So she had feelings for Patrick Jane? This was absurd! How could she feel something for a man who drove her crazy all day long? A man who did not respect any rules? A man who lived for revenge and for whom nothing else mattered? She had definitely lost her heart. She had no idea of what it exposed itself to and yet she could not stop fighting for him.

She walked into her office then almost slammed the door shut behind her. She was so angry. This startled her colleagues who raised their heads to see what was happening.

Grace looked at her boss then noticed the tears beaded on the corner of her eyes. She shook her head in sorrow and turned to the two men who had still not said anything.

-" What do you think he did?" Grace asked.

-" I don't know but it must be something even worst than usual. Just look at her." Rigsby said simply. "But this is Jane after all! Since the Red John investigation, he has changed. He is more darker, much more than for other cases of the same type."

The two officers nodded in silence. This realization was a bit alarming. Jane was always on the alert with Red John. He never let anyone do anything without talking to him first but now it became disturbing. Since they have known him, they had never seen him like that. He was never just mean toward them. This was not Patrick Jane. He was not the man who was their friend. Something had happened Patrick Jane had changed. It was as if something in his life had upset him.

Cho, who had said nothing yet, cleared his throat and gestured for his colleagues to follow his gaze. They could see Jane walking with a firm step towards Lisbon's office. The Asian rose and went to meet him. He stood in front of him. Cho held his hand out and placed it on Jane's chest stopping him from moving forward.

This was not good. Cho never acted like that with his friends. It only happened with the suspects.

-" What did you do?" Cho asked it was a simple question expecting a simple answer.

-" Nothing Cho, I didn't do anything to her!" replied the blond man.

-" You had have done something to make her in this state. I don't want her being her by you."

Jane was stunned by the words. How Cho could think he would hurt Lisbon? This idea was unthinkable. She meant too much for him to hurt her. But thinking about it, he had hurt her by dismissing her in this investigation. It happened when she was only trying to help him. He was in the wrong. He hurt her by being the man he never wanted to become. The one that becomes single minded to get what he wanted. In this case it was revenge.

Cho was right, he had hurt Lisbon and he had every intention of apologizing. But first, he had also to apologize to his colleagues. They were also hurt by his behavior. He realized it now. So he placed his hand over Cho's hand and gave him a small smile of his. Cho seemed a little reluctant but remaining impassive then he stepped aside to let him pass. But contrary to what he thought Jane didn't go into Lisbon's office but sat on the chair reserved for witnesses beside his desk.

The Asian followed him and sat on his chair, knowing that the consultant wanted to talk to everybody.

There was silence in the room. Rigsby and Van Pelt shot glances full of meaning to their friend.

The blonde man took a deep breath. Thus prepared for what he needed to do. Jane was not used to giving an apology but this time he had to. They all deserved it. He had gone too far this time.

-" I know I've been hard on you." he began. "I've pushed you away while you were trying to help me. I'm really sorry, but ..."

-" But?" Grace encouraged him with a slight smile on her lips.

He already had the young woman in his pocket. She was never mad at him for long. She was too nice for that. She needed to be stronger if she wanted to continue in the profession.

Jane continued his apology by giving some explanation. But Typically he didn't tell them the whole truth. He could not do it, not now, it was too early.

-" This case, I think, was the one too far. I was a little messed up."

-" Hey dude, you're not the only one getting tired of never finding anything against this guy!" argued Rigsby. "We also are very tired. He is playing with us. Again we found nothing against him. There is always nothing to find."

-" I know Rigsby, I know." Jane consoled his friend.

-" Listen, we are here to help you if you need it, but please, don't hurt the boss, she doesn't deserve it." Rigsby said.

-" I know and I don't want to be like that with her, but I let myself go and I regret it now." Jane said with much contrition in his voice.

-" Go apologize to her and we will never talk about that again!" was all Cho said.

As always, Cho never said much, but the little he said was frankly to the point. Jane smiled weakly then gave him a friendly hand. This hand was to seal the deal of their renewed friendship. The man took it in his then squeezed it briefly. Rigsby reacted by punching him a little too strong in the shoulder. Feeling the righteous pain Jane winced. Then Grace came up then hugged him.

The three officers had forgiven him. He had now to show them that he was worthy of their trust and friendship. He would no longer hurt them.

**- oooo -**

In her office, Lisbon had observed the exchange of words between her subordinates and the consultant. A small smile appeared on her lips seeing them friends again but a hint of sadness appeared in her heart. Could she forgive him for his behavior? Could it be as if nothing had happened? Could she forget the phone conversation she had heard without his knowledge? She was not certain but she would not stay angry very long.

He had decided to move on his life. She should be happy for him and not blame him. Ok, she had feelings for him. They were not shared and if she really loved him, she had to be happy for him. That was true love, to want only the best for the other. It would take time to get used to the idea but for the sake of their friendship, she would make the effort.

She smiled then turned back to her work. She still had a lot of reports to fill and she didn't want to spend all night doing it. So she had to get started.

She shook as best she could the conversation out of her mind. With her mind sort of cleared she concentrated on the paperwork. With a little luck, she would eventually forget it.

From time to time, she raised her head to watch her colleagues laugh. She loved to see them forgiving him. It proved like a family that they could not stay angry for too long. Really, this was a good thing for them and for her. A team had to be welded no matter the situations.

She loved seeing the smile on Jane's lips. He seemed happy even though she knew he was hiding his sadness behind a mask of joviality. She had learned to decipher it. She knew when he pretended to be happy. He had always that little glint of sadness in his eyes. It was created by Red John when he took his family away. But now that he had a good woman in his life. That sadness would gradually give way to something more joyous. She had hoped with all her heart.

**- oooo -**

Evening came Lisbon had finally finished her reports. She stretched her body, unwinding her muscles. They were sore from the sitting positions she had kept a good part of the day. It was late. Her colleagues had deserted the office in favor of the comfort of home. She should do the same. She got up, turned off the computer, took her belongings and prepared herself to leave her office. Jane now appeared at the door having a guilty face.

Her heart began to beat faster. She looked at his eyes. He seemed even sadder than before. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to hug him, comfort him, telling him that everything would be fine, but another told her not to, he was no longer single and that it would be misplaced to do it.

But she was cut off in her internal interrogations by a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and gazed once more Jane's eyes.

-" Lisbon, I need to talk to you." He said softly beginning a very long conversation.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next chapter sooner than you think. Less than a week, but I don't know when.**

**Next chapter:**

_-" I lied to you."_

_Lisbon looked at him for a moment, trying to find out if he was mocking her or if he was serious. Of course he was lying, that happens every day, especially when he was about to do something wrong, then why suddenly it bothered him? Or was he blaming himself for not telling her about his girlfriend?_

_-" I lied to you since the beginning of our cooperation," he continued._

_-" What do you mean by that?" she asked. "What did you lie about?"_

**Until next time,** _Sweety_


	3. Chapter 2: Listen to me

**Okay, you didn't wait to long for the new chapter and I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks to** _Jenny_, _spacemonkey26_, _Guest_, _manu29_, _Misfit 1-3_, _janesbiotch_, _Guest_ **and** _GyMusicAddict_ **for all your wonderful reviews.**

**And a big thank you to** _phnxgrl_.

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Listen to me**

* * *

Lisbon hesitated to let Jane in. She didn't know what he wanted to say. Finally she had an idea but didn't want to know more. She would suffer that was neither wanted nor needed. Seeing his face made her heart beat wildly. The sadness in the eyes which pleaded to her then she saw the worried face there was no way to refuse him.

She stepped aside then beckoned him to come forward. He complied and waited until she closed the door. She turned to him waiting. She would wait all night if she had to do it. He never knew how to broach the subject. It would not be easy that he knew that given all these years of lies. She would have a hard time forgiving him.

He did owe her that explanation and apology. Especially after everything she had done for him since the beginning of their collaboration. It's never been easy to live with him. He often caused her many problems. But he knew she had never been angry with him for very long. Oh there was always penitence. Her Catholic upbringing would surely make him pay. Jane knew full well there would be the price for her forgiveness.

However, she was like that, always giving him a second chance. He had to admit he had more second chances than anyone else on this planet.

Lisbon came to stand between him and her desk. She was still a little uncomfortable with his presence. She looked at him and wondered when he would broach the subject. She could see it written all across his face. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

She saw Jane's hand go in his hair. He looked away then resolving himself to the inevitable. He sat on the couch inviting Lisbon to do so. Lisbon complied but remained a respectable distance between them.

Silence fell in the office. Lisbon wondered when he would finally start talking. She had others things to do. It was getting late and she thought only of one thing, Home. She then thought of all the things she could be doing once she gets there. There was her very comfortable couch which beckoned then she could watch a good movie with a pot of chocolate ice cream. When she was depressed the chocolate helped.

Finally after a very long time in her estimation Jane cleared his throat. He turned to face her then stared directly in Lisbon's beautiful eyes. He was too ashamed of what he was about to tell her. He lowered his eyes. He made himself more comfortable. Lisbon watched him Creully she knew he was just delaying. She wished he would just get up the nerve and say it! Unable to stand the silence anymore Lisbon put a hand on his forearm. This forced him to raise his eyes to her. Then he took a deep breath and began.

-" I lied to you." He started saying.

Lisbon looked at him a moment. Of course he lied, he always lies. What is different this time? Lisbon knew she could never tell if he was serious or not by looking at him. He was just that good. She sat there wondering what next would come out of his mouth? He looked bothered, this was disconcerting. He never looked bothered then why suddenly does it bother him? Or was he blaming himself for not telling her about his girlfriend?

-" I lied to you since the beginning of our cooperation," he continued.

-" What do you mean by that?" She asked. "What did you lie about?"

-" The murder of my family," he whispered.

She didn't know what to think. She knew the case of Charlotte and Angela Jane by heart. She didn't see how he could have lied to her about that. She turned over the sentence in her mind hoping to find an answer but nothing. It was a total blur and tiredness didn't help. She turned back to him and spoke.

-" Jane, listen, it's late and I'm tired then either you tell me what you have to say now or you can go then I can finally go home." Lisbon said tired of all his games.

She had used a tone a little rough but still blamed him for all his secrets. She especially blamed him to want to talk to her then not telling her anything. It was maddening and tortured her mind even more. She needed sleep. This last case was challenging. There was no way she would stay a minute longer in the CBI, even for Jane, especially with Jane.

He could not reply quickly, it was apparent he was carefully contemplating her words. Lisbon gave up since he had not decided. She got up, took her things then left the office. This action left the mentalist alone on the couch.

She took the elevator down to the parking lot where she got into her car. While driving toward home tears had reappeared on her cheeks. She did nothing to restrain them. Jane had the gift to make her too sensitive for her own good. It had to stop. She didn't want to become a weak woman. Tears in her eyes made her weak. She had worked too hard to become a strong, independent woman. No man will take that away from her.

Getting home she quickly got out of the car. It was as if she was almost running to the door. She locked the door. Her house stood silent. Lisbon moved to find the ice cream which she knew was in the freezer. Finding it she blew a sigh of relief. Plopping down on her very comfortable couch with it in her hands she turned on television. She was hoping to find a good dramatic movie. She just needed it.

No one was there who could see or judge her. She acted as if she had just broken up with her boyfriend. But for her it was exactly like that. She did have strong feelings for Jane. These were feelings which she never would accept or want. They were pushed way down inside herself. Now they are at the surface and she did not know what to do. They were too long buried at the bottom of herself. Now she had to accept that nothing would ever happen between them. How she could she even work with him now?

Every time she will see him she could not help but imagine him with Emma. Being in Emma's arms, kissing him, hugging against him then whispering sweet nothings in his ear. All these things she wanted to share with him.

She didn't pay any attention to the film. She was busy making her own in her head. The main actors were Jane, her and the other woman whose face was still unknown.

While she sat on her couch feeling so sorry for herself, there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be? She got up carefuly reaching for her service weapon. She approached the door. She opened it carefully and saw Jane.

She was too surprised to find him on her doorstep at such a late hour. Mostly she was surprised to see his eyes red with tears, his jacket opened and shirt wrinkled. He looked a mess! It was really hard to see him like that.

Lisbon wordlessly grabbed his hand then led him inside the apartment. He followed without protest. Together they went to the couch where they settled. Still no words it was just gestures but these actions did speak for themselves. Jane was not fine and Lisbon could see it.

Knowing exactly what to do, she went to the kitchen to prepare him a cup of tea. She knew he loved tea but who around the CBI didn't know that. She hoped he would really want to talk to her this time. She was confident he would but before that would happen he needed to warm up a bit. Hot tea would be the answer. When she took his hand it was cold. Jane's hands were never cold. Could he be coming down with something Lisbon thought as she prepared the tea for the two of them?

Breaking her thoughts she entered the room. She handed him the cup. He gave her a little smile as she sat down beside him. They drank in silence until finally Jane put the cup down on the table then turned to face her.

-" I really need to speak to you Lisbon. Please don't say anything until I've finished." He said.

-" I understand you want to speak to me Jane. However, tell me please don't leave me in the dark."

-" Well, I know you heard me on the phone. You can imagine that I have someone in my life ...You're right…there is another woman in my life."

It was as if that was the end of her world. Jane confirmed all her suspicions. Lisbon broken and despite herself, got up then walked away her heart was even heavier.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Okay, let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter:**

_"Lisbon jumped, she didn't hear him approaching. The proximity of their two bodies made her really uncomfortable and Jane seemed to be amused. But why was he like that with her even though he had someone in his life? But feel his hot breath against her neck, the warmth of his body behind her back, the softness of his hand on her shoulder, she could not suppress a shiver of pleasure that did not go unnoticed to her colleague."_

**Until next time.**

**Have a good day,**

_Sweety_


	4. Chapter 3 Interrupted discussion

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the wait, I have some problems and I have to work more for fix everything.**

**I'm so glad that you guys like my story and I want to thanks all of you for your wonderfull reveiws.**

**Enjoy the new chapter,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interrupted discussion**

* * *

Lisbon moved away from him again. This was frustrating since he had to be honest with her. He certainly would not be able to talk to her. This situation has forced him. He could not continue to hide this most terrible secret. He got up next to her hoping his mere presence would calm her. The only thing he wanted was her happiness and not to make her miserable.

He approached her slowly praying she would not flee again. Chasing Lisbon around the room would never accomplish what was necessary. He placed his hands on her shoulders in a tender gesture. He felt her stiffen beneath his fingers then pulled away quickly to escape into the kitchen. He stood there for a moment perplexed. He did not know what to do.

His abilities which he took pride had failed him. He always knew how to comfort people. He would easily read people then brought them what they wanted. There was a flow. But strangely this did not occur with Lisbon. It was quite different. He could never read her. He never knew how to act around her. To him she was so complicated.

Giving up the chase for the moment he stood and watched her bustling about the kitchen. There was no rationale for her behavior. He deduced that she must be trying to forget her pain. But why should she have pain? He needed to know. So he went in the kitchen then forced her to face him.

-" Let me go Jane" she whispered, her voice full of tears.

-" Not until you tell me what's wrong" he replied tenderly and worried at the same time.

-" Please Jane ..."

-" At least tell me what I did" he begged.

But before she had time to answer, Jane's phone rang. He wanted to let it ring but it was insistent he had to know who was calling. When he looked at the phone his features softened.

-" Emma what's going on?" He asked.

Lisbon stiffened a little when she heard the woman's name. Yet she could not help but to worry by seeing the concerned face of the Mentalist. Even if she was jealous of this woman, she didn't want anything happening to her. She was good as long as she made Jane happy. So she said to herself but a voice answered back "Liar!"

The roles were now reversed. She was searching for ways to comfort him. She approached him and laid her hand on his shoulder. This was her way of telling him he had her support. Jane smiled. It was a tight smile then he focused again on the conversation. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

-" I'll be there as soon as possible."

Then he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Lisbon was obviously waiting for news. He could see it in her eyes. He took a step toward her then took her hands into his very strong ones so she would not escape.

-" Prepare your bag, we go in ten minutes."

-" What? But where…?"

-" Dallas and I don't want you to protest or make excuses because of work. You need to come with me. There and only there will you get answers you seek."

True to his word he did not give her any time to say anything as they went upstairs directly into her bedroom. She was unhappy to see him come into her room uninvited. Standing there she saw him rummaging th rough her closet. Trying to stop him she rushed toward him. He noticed then turned to face her holding onto a piece of colored cloth.

-" Is that yours?" he asked, waving a two-piece swimsuit.

Lisbon felt her cheeks to take a red color immediately then felt really uncomfortable. She tried to pull it out of his hands but he lifted his arms high above his head. So that even on her tips toes she could not reach it.

Finally tiring of this pointless game Lisbon pouted while getting her suitcase from under her bed.

-" Lisbon, don't take it so bad it was just for fun" he apologized.

-" Well, maybe it was fun for only you" pouted Lisbon packing needed items in the suitcase.

-" I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear.

Lisbon jumped, she didn't hear him approaching. The proximity of their two bodies made her really uncomfortable. Jane seemed to be amused. But why was he like that with her even though he had someone else in his life? Lisbon hated her feeling when she felt his hot breath against her neck, the warmth of his body so close to her back or the softness of his hand on her shoulder. She could not suppress a shiver of pleasure that did not go unnoticed to her colleague. He moved closer to her. She felt his arms around her waist as he put the swimsuit in the suitcase.

-" You might need it" he said in a low tone. She thought she was going to turn around and jump him.

He quickly moved away from her to make a phone call. She heard him explain to her boss that they have to leave for personal reasons. She thought she heard Laroche show his disagreement. Jane didn't listen then explained that they would be back in two weeks.

-" Two weeks?" she panicked, approaching Jane. "That's not possible Jane"

But he didn't let her finish her sentence. He placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her voice. Her cheeks redden even more.

He smiled while talking then slowly slid his hand from her mouth onto her cheek. He seemed to be taking much pleasure doing it. Had he sworn to kill or what?

He played with her feelings then instead of wanting to shoot him, she wanted to enjoy the moment. She closed her eyes to feel more sensations that his simple touch awakened in her. Jane hung up the phone then approached sweeping her into his arms. A little surprised, she cursed herself for being so passive and her inability to resist him. He could make her do what he wanted and profited from that ability greatly.

Finally, she surrendered then felt him smile against her neck. She felt so good being in his arms. The rest of the world could continue to exist. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered at that moment she was in the arms of Patrick Jane. She felt him take a step back from her. She immediately regretted her surrender to the warmth of his embrace. They gazed into each other eyes then smiled.

-" There are some things you need to know before we get there" he said.

-" About Emma?" she suggested.

-" Yes, about Emma, but I can already tell you that she is neither my wife nor my girlfriend."

Lisbon could not prevent a sigh of relief escaping her lips this Jane noticed. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She didn't dare raise her eyes to see him mocking her. When she did he wasn't, on the contrary, he boldly approached her, kissed her on the cheek then whispered in her ear.

-" I thought that was the problem. But I'll explain to you later."

Then he turned away and went back into the closet. He searched for clothes for her. He was quick to fill the suitcase of clothes which were more or less useful. She allowed him. She was curious to see how what outfits he would choose. Once the bag fastened, they came down then got into Jane's car. They drove toward his house to finish packing.

**- oooo -**

When they arrived at his place, Lisbon remained speechless. The size amazed her. She had never been here before. She would have never imagined he would live in such a large and beautiful house. She wondered, why he spend his nights in the dusty attic at the CBI? She promised herself to ask him later.

Jane exited the car and Lisbon followed him. They entered the house. Jane went upstairs to prepare his bag while Lisbon waited downstairs. She dared not to venture further into the house.

While she waited she took the opportunity to look at the photos enthroned on the cabinet next to the door. She fell on a picture of Charlotte in a pretty pink princess dress. This child was beautiful. She was the portrait of her father. A veil of sadness passed before her eyes while Lisbon recalled how she died. This poor child, so young she did not deserve that which happened to her. She was already gone.

A little later, she came across another picture. This time it was not Charlotte or Angela. She was surprised to see a picture of her taken at a crime scene. She took it in her hands with the intention of asking Jane how he got it. That is when another picture slipped on the floor. She leaned over to pick it up. There was a beautiful young girl of about fourteen, blonde, blue eyes. She looked like Charlotte, but older.

Lisbon gasped as she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder then faced him. He had a smile on his face.

-" That is Emma" he simply said pointing to the picture she was now holding.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

Next chapter:

_" Lisbon did not know what to say. She remained silent, eyes wide open with surprise. Her hand slid down his arm arm and Jane took it as a sign of anger and rejection. Then it was too late for them, for their friendship. He swallowed his tears and stood up, not wanting to stay even longer in front of her, facing her anger against him. '_


	5. Chapter 4: Honesty

**Hi everyone.**

**Here is chapter 4 and I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to** _GyMusicAddict_**,**_ phnxgrl_**,**_ Marcia Santos_**,**_ janesbiotch_** and** _Guest_ **for the reviews.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Honesty**

* * *

Lisbon had her eyes on Jane. She waited for some kind an explanation. This Emma in the picture was a young girl no a teenager. Lisbon wondered what she had to do with Jane. Then she started thinking like the detective she was. Lisbon noticed that she looked very much like him. The same face, eyes and even the same hair color plus texture. Then she knew Jane must be her father or a relative of some kind.

-" I see you still have questions," said the mentalist. "I'll explain everything on the way but we have a long way to go."

-" I'd like for you to explain before we left," asked Lisbon.

-" As you like." He said.

They both moved to the couch and sat down facing each other. She had not even gazed around the room. It was sparse and had the feel that no one has lived here in a very long time. Despite the house size it was mostly all walls. There was not much inside. She was sad for him. Jane had very little to cling to except these photos at the entrance. When speaking of photos why he had a photo of her? Lisbon decided that she would raise that issue later. She didn't really mind that he has a picture of her. It was comforting to think he had one. It showed that Jane had genuine affection toward her.

Lisbon sat on the couch with her hands grasping the edges of the picture. She could not take her eyes off the girl. She was so beautiful, so young plus intriguing. She absolutely had to know who Emma was. Perhaps she was a niece, but does he have brothers and sisters? She does not even know. In fact she knew nothing about him except what she had learned by reading his file on the murder of his family. Jane placed his hand on her arm.

-" Are you dreaming?" he asked with a smile.

-" No, I ... I was thinking" she replied being caught in the act.

-" About what?" Inquired the Mentalist all of sudden becoming more serious.

-" Emma." She whispered. "I have questions. You need to answers them this time."

Jane felt that this time he would have to be honest with her. He could not hide anything from her again. She had always been there for him as his friend and confidante. What would it harm if he revealed a little? She deserved his confidence. She should not be disappointed. But will she forgive him for his lies? Could she understand why he had not revealed anything earlier?

The only way to find out was to start. He took a deep breath trying his best to be one hundred percent honest for the first time in his life. This time is was most important he do so. If she does not forgive him he would not know what he would do. He would be extremely distraught then back being lonely again. That he vowed would never happen again. If she rejected me I would force her to see reason he thought to himself.

-" Emma is my ..." but he still hesitated to say.

-" Emma is…?" Lisbon encouraged him by scooting closer and grasping his hand then placing the picture in his lap. She could see just how difficult it was for him.

Lisbon saw he still had hesitations. This meant that the girl was very important to him. She knew he feared she would blame him for his extra long silence. Although she didn't know for how long he had hid her existence. But she wouldn't blame Jane. He must have had his reasons. Jane meant to much to her. She was willing to accept Emma. Whoever she was? This would allow her to deepen their relationship.

-" Emma is my daughter" he whispered at last.

Lisbon did not know what to say. She remained silent but her eyes opened wide with surprise. Her hand moved from his hand to grasp his arm then she moved her fingers in a soothing motion. Jane misread her dropping his hand as a sign of anger and rejection. Then it was too late for them. It was all over for their friendship. He swallowed his tears then stood up. He did not want to stay even longer to face her anger.

When Jane tried to get up, Lisbon quickly came back to reality and realized that the blond man had misinterpreted her reaction. Was he really a Mentalist? Sometimes she asked herself the question. When it about her she thought he tends to lose his gift to read people. Jane did not notice that Lisbon was still holding on to his arm. So she arose with him.

Following him into the kitchen Jane had not noticed Lisbon was still at his side having let go of his arm. He didn't want to talk then she would do it. He had said too much or maybe not enough. She wanted more détails about how this young girl of fourteen could be his daughter? Charlotte who had died years earlier why was it possible that the two girls were the same age? Or were they? How old was that picture? It does not seem possible had he cheated on his wife. Lisbon tossed that explanation out entirely. So what is the girl's real age?

Jane busied himself with making a cup of tea. She knew he had that habit whenever he was worried. She knew she had to do something to reassure him. Lisbon placed her hand on his forearm then met his gaze. She could see sadness. Her heart sank. She didn't want him to be sad. It made her sad too.

Without even realizing it Lisbon moved her other hand delicately to his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feel of her hand. It was only when she felt the tears running down it that she realized what she had done. When she tried to withdraw her hand, Jane took it. Their eyes met again.

The Mentalist drew her to him then pressed her against his torso wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping his head on her shoulder. Lisbon was surprised but she did not object then she relaxed against him. She put her head with joy on his chest and could hear his heart beating, rapidly at first, then more slowly. Her heart slowed by the beating of his then eventually they beat in unison. She smiled on hearing them in tandem.

But the whistling of the tea kettle startled them both. They jumped apart being a little embarrassed. Jane did give Lisbon a sheepish smile. He made tea for him and her. Lisbon normally didn't like tea but today she took it without a complaint. They returned to the living room. Explanations were not finished.

Lisbon then asked the question that burned her lips since Jane's declaration. She needed to know.

-" Did you cheated on your wife?"

-" What? Never…!" He declared. He was hurt by that remark. "Why do you think I cheated on my wife?"

-" Emma must be the age as Charlotte so I don't see other explanation." Lisbon pointed out.

-" In fact, the explanation is more complex than that." Jane stated.

-" How could it be more complicated? You have put me even more in the dark, Jane. Tell me things directly if you don't want me to leave and let you go alone to Dallas." Lisbon said.

-" Well, Emma is...Charlotte." Jane said.

She thought she could not be more surprised. Now he had done it. What a revelation! Indeed, this explanation was more complex than she had imagined. But how was this possible? Charlotte died with her mother years earlier. She was killed by Red John. She had seen pictures of the crime scene. She had seen the blood on the bed. The signature of RJ smiley placed on the wall in the victim's own blood. She thought about all those pictures. She had not seen the body of Charlotte. At least she didn't have the heart to read the file until the end. Thinking this she put her hand over her mouth. She tried to suppress her nausea.

Jane noticed something was wrong. He pointed her to the toilet. He let her have time to get better but he remained stationed behind the door. He was worried about her. What could have put her in this state? Was it the tea? He knew she didn't like it. That could not be it but what was?

When Lisbon came out of the bathroom a few minutes later she was still a little pale. Jane placed a hand on her cheek. He was trying to comfort her. He did not ask any questions for the moment. He was leaving her to talk to her if she wanted. She was grateful. They smiled for a moment before returning to sit on the couch. Jane still had a lot to say and so little time. He still had to book a flight for Dallas. Then they needed to sleep. It was late they were both really tired.

-" If you want we can get some sleep before I will explain the whole story" he suggested noticing Lisbon was having had trouble keeping her eyes open.

-" Actually I don't know if I want to sleep or know the rest of your explanation," she said while stifling a yawn.

Jane smiled seeing her trying to resist sleep. She was so beautiful at anytime but especially when she was relaxed.

Lisbon sat comfortably on the couch then rested her head against the seat. She folded her legs under her. Finally, despite her strength her tiredness won the battle and she dropped off asleep. Her head lolled on Jane's shoulder. He opened his arms and she fell right into them. Feeling secure Jane wrapped his arms around her then they snuggled together.

He knew that Emma was waiting but she knew he would not find flight before morning. She would therefore not worry if he comes in the afternoon. He knew that she would be a very surprise to see Lisbon. Emma had kept on asking when she would finally meet the woman who managed to make him happy.

And with that thought, that Jane joined the world of dreams. He held in his arms the most beautiful woman in the world, Teresa Lisbon. He didn't know how she would react waking up in his arms. However, he was willing to suffer anything. He was just too happy to be so close to her.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Let me know what you think and maybe I'll update sonner next time.**

Next chapter:

_" Silence fell on the room. Jane had nothing more to say, at least nothing concerning his daughter. He had many things to say to Lisbon but he wanted to give her time to assimilate all that she had learned. "_


	6. Chapter 5: The whole truth

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry I made you wait so long, but I was busy at work.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5, I hope you'll like it.**

**Tank you again **_phnxgrl_** for your help and**_ janesbiotch_** and **_Guest_** for the reviews.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The whole truth**

* * *

Lisbon turned while asleep then snuggled a little bit closer to Jane. Jane awoke instantly. He opened his eyes then looked down at the body stuck to him and smiled contentedly. To see Lisbon so relaxed made him happy. He hadn't seen her like that enough. So instead of commenting he decided to enjoy it.

Unconsciously, Lisbon put her arm around Jane's waist then he stiffened suddenly. The feeling while nice was still uncomfortable. He was scared on how she would react when awoken. But her eyes thankfully stayed closed. He breathed a sigh relief. He was happy and relaxed. However, short that may be.

When the sun rose the next morning Jane had finally fallen asleep. He didn't feel Lisbon awaking. It took a moment for the woman to remember where she was. Then to remember she had fallen asleep on Jane's sofa. Finally, she realized that her pillow was way too comfortable and much too warm. That fact intrigued her. She tried to open an eye. She realized that what she thought was a pillow was not but her consultant. She felt rushed to leave before he wakes up. However, she was so comfortable against him especially with his arms around her. She could feel his heart beats then his hot breath against her cheek. These sensations gave her a sense of Déjà vu. Thinking she realized it was from the dream she had just left. But all good things must come to an end. She realized she had to stand up. She didn't want Jane to see her like that.

The brunette slowly started to rise. She gently removed Jane's hand from her arm. She then rested on him then stood up very slowly from the couch. She finally succeeded she was proud for herself. For a reward she went to make coffee and tea for Jane. She prayed that he hadn't woken up during the night. She didn't want to endure his questions and snarky comments.

Jane opened his eyes again once he was certain that Lisbon was well away from him. He knew she would feel uncomfortable waking up against him. Now that he was wake he didn't want her to feel bad. She meant too much for him to take advantage of that situation.

He ran a hand over his face feeling the stubble of the beard. I must shave soon Jane thought. He stretched up before turning his head toward the kitchen. He saw Lisbon open various cupboards. She was not familiar with his kitchen and that brought a smile to his face. Good thing he thought to resupply the kitchen earlier in the week. He saw her smile when she found the packet of coffee. It was the one she likes to drink. Lisbon looking at the packet thought Jane was very thoughtful in supplying her with her favorite. Then she frowned. How long has he been placing her favorite coffee in his kitchen? Lisbon puzzled over that question. Jane while hidden smiled at the faces Lisbon made.

Lisbon ignoring that nagging question prepared their hot drinks then continued creating some pancakes with the meager supplies he had on hand. Once everything was ready, she placed the kitchen table then returned to the living room to awake the sleeping Jane. Seeing Lisbon finishing Jane quickly resumed his position on the couch and feigned being asleep.

She approached him cautiously but when she leaned over him, she could not help running a hand through his curls. Her hand then slid down his forehead. At this point, Jane enjoying the attention grunted. She pulled away suddenly fearful. She did not want Jane to find her so vulnerable. She decided to awaken him her way by pushing him quite vigorously on the arm. She got what she wanted when she saw him gradually open his beautiful blue eyes.

-" Wake up Jane, it's time" Lisbon said while still shaking him.

-" Mmmm ... five more minutes" he growled.

-" Not even in your wildest dreams, Jane! Get up!" Lisbon said adopting her agent persona.

The Mentalist knowing Lisbon should not be push further eventually fully open his eyes. This action could not prevent a smile stretching his lips when he saw that Lisbon was standing over him. He began to enjoy having her here. She moved and acted as if she was her home. It was still strange to see a woman in this house. Seeing Jane was awake she had a self satisfied smile as if she accomplished some heroic task. She turned to return to the kitchen table.

He got up then joined her after using the facilities. She served him his tea with a smile. She still had bed head and there was a big smile on her face. Jane could notice she was still tired but happy. All of this made her so beautiful in his eyes. He sat next to her then ate in silence. This was the silence which one could enjoy the presence of the other not the one where people were unable to express their true feelings.

Once they had tidied up the kitchen. Jane phoned the airline to get two tickets to Dallas. He had no trouble finding then hung up quickly. Just then, his phone rang and he smiled at the name of the caller.

- "Yes Emma? ... No, I'm still in Sacramento ... I will be there later today ... Yes, I'll come see you ... and I have a surprise for you." Jane said to the person on the other end.

Lisbon returned to the living room. She was once again had the photo in her hands. She gazed at the girl. When Jane's phone rang, she looked up, worried that he had received bad news. When the smile on his face appeared this reassured her. Not wanting to eavesdrop she returned to gaze at the picture. Jane seemed so close to his daughter who lived yet so far from him. She wondered…Why they did not live together after the tragedy they experienced? Then she thought of one Red John. It had to be the reason he made all these elaborate precautions. Him flying with her to Dallas would that not alert this man?

But while all these questions crossed in her head, she saw something which she hadn't paid attention to before. In the photo, Charlotte or Emma wore a turtleneck sweater, but we could see a slight scar adorning her neck. She had survived her attack Lisbon realized. This left her with many more questions. Questions in general bothered her she had to know more.

Lisbon patiently waited for Jane to finish his conversation to ask him for more details. If she was to meet the girl, she had to know everything. She didn't want to do or say anything that might offend the girl. She saw Jane store the phone in his pocket. He crossed over to her with a very serious expression on his handsome face. She was not used to see him very serious.

The Mentalist motioned for her to sit on the couch which she complied. She suspected that they would finally finish that discussion which they started yesterday.

-" I guess you have noticed the scar on her neck," Jane began bluntly. "That does mean one thing. She survived the Red John attack."

Lisbon had already surmised that part and motioned him to continue.

-" The record doesn't tell the whole story and somewhat modifies the reality. This was done for her own good." Jane continued.

That makes sense Lisbon thought. It would do no good if the official record showed she had survived.

-" Ok I know you need to protect her but so that I can get it really clear in my mind. Please explain to me exactly what did happen on that night." Lisbon asked.

Jane stared into the emerald eyes of Lisbon. He could see how she needed to know. Not as a cop. But as a friend who wanted to help him and support him. He placed her hand in his then squeezed it briefly. She did not pull away or even flinch. Jane took that as a good sign. After a few moments of silence Jane started talking looking directly into Lisbon's questioning green eyes.

-" When I got home that evening, the house was quiet. I thought that Angela was tired and had gone to bed. I was smiling at the time. At that time I was always smiling. But arriving at the door of my room ... seeing the smiley symbol in her own blood ... I ... " Jane broke down reliving that horrible night.

-" Take your time Jane," Lisbon reassured him, squeezing a little his hand in hers with tears in the eyes. She really felt awful making him relive this experience. Jane continued.

-" I pushed the door and ... I saw the smiley on the wall above the bed, our bed...Then I saw Angela and my little Charlotte. There was blood so much blood ... my wife and my little angel ... she was so young. " Jane again paused to collect his thoughts.

The tears flowed freely now on Lisbon's cheeks as well as Jane. They didn't mention it. They understood that they were there for each other. After a short pause, Jane resumed.

-" I didn't bear to see it. I sank into depression. I don't even know what happened after my discovery, I don't even remember calling the police and I not even know how I landed up in a psychiatric hospital. I stayed there one year to be exact and I thank Sophie Miller for helping me" Jane said.

Lisbon knew that was not the entire truth but let it slide.

-" Then …" Lisbon hesitated, "…How Charlotte ..."

-" Actually, I have never approached the body of my wife or my daughter at that horrible event" Jane confessed, hanging his head. "It was just too hard for me ... I was not able do it. I learned much later that Charlotte was not dead. She survived but remained in a hospital being labeled as serious condition. Nobody told me anything during my stay in clinic as doctors were not sure she would rally. Also they did not want me to have another breakdown if I learned later that she had finally died." Jane said.

And then, one day, a policeman came to me and made me aware of her survival. He explained that Charlotte condition had improved. The police preferred not to tell me that my daughter was integrated into the witness protection program. They were afraid that Red John would come back to finish her if he ever learned that she was still alive" Jane said. Lisbon knew this was not the truth. Jane was just too good of a mimic. Lisbon knowing the procedures of Witness protection knew if she was placed in program he would have to go in too. They just do not place minors unless the parent signed a waiver. This was something Jane would never do! Lisbon wanted to get angry but then she thought about the story. It was created for her own protection too. Jane wanted to give her something she could believe but if she was ever captured by Red John or his minions she could not tell them who actually helped Jane arrange his daughter's escape to safety. It was far better to say some nameless person in the Marshall's office did it. Deciding to play along she prompted him to continue.

So the poor child had been a victim of a killer. Yet, he had not killed her Teresa thought. This told her that the killer of Jane's wife and the attacker of Charlotte was not the same. Red John had a minion with him that night. This person was too inexperienced to kill completely. She wondered if Jane came to the same conclusion or has he overlooked this fact?

-" But then the pictures of the crime scene, the photos of Charlotte ..." Lisbon asked but was cut off by Jane's response.

-" The police didn't notice right away that she was alive. She looked quite dead. But it was when they were taking pictures they have realized she was alive. They therefore decided to keep the photos in the folder. It had more weight in this masquerade. And I must admit that it ore quite well" Jane said proudly.

Lisbon realized Jane had help within the police dept itself. That was something she would tuck away for later analysis.

-" So all this time…your daughter was living under a different identity. She was located somewhere in Texas and you cannot even see her?" Lisbon asked.

-" Only on rare occasions this is the same for the phone. It's normally used in an emergency but yesterday was her birthday. It was her real birthday not the one we created. She wanted to talk to me thus asked me to go see her" Jane said.

Lisbon noticed Jane's slip up. He said "we" that meant he did have a hand in crafting her alias.

-" I can understand she miss you much…But why the second call then?" Lisbon pointed out.

-" She had a slight accident at the pool with her friends. She has a broken arm. I decided it would be worth the risk to go see her." Jane said.

-" Do you not need a permit for that?" Lisbon asked.

-" I do, and I had it yesterday when we talked. The phone call was not Emma but her guardian who called me to let me know what happened." Jane said.

Finally, silence fell on the room. Jane had nothing more to say at least nothing concerning his daughter. He had many things to say to Lisbon but he wanted to give her time to digest what she had just learned. And She didn't know what to say.

So all these years, Jane had lied even this story was a lie. But instead blaming him she was proud. He lived thousands of miles away from his daughter. He lied every day to police officers, federal agents, and despite all that, he live more or less normal. Lisbon knew the real reason Jane was not in Witness Protection. It was that in there he could never be able to track down Red John thus avenging his wife's death.

-" Jane, you do know that you have done something illegal?" She growled deciding to call on him his lack of following protocol. This was to see if Jane knew that she knew he was lying to her again.

Jane seeing his error quickly changed the subject. This was precisely what Lisbon wanted confirmation of his half truth.

-" What, can you read my thoughts? You know I was thinking about you right now? With you in this beautiful swimsuit ..." Jane said trying to cover his trail.

-" STOP!" she cried out.

Jane looked at her there was much discomfort and anger.

Jane really had the gift to change the conversation when the subject became too slippery for him. Although she was uncomfortable at the mention of this little souvenir, she could not prevent a smile crossing her face. Jane was maddening, infuriating, but funny. She had to acknowledge that fact.

Jane ended the silence by reminding the woman they had a plane to catch. She rose up to get ready. The Mentalist led her to the upstairs bathroom. He showed her where she could find towels and other useful things. But when he was leaving the room, he stopped then faced her.

-" We can always save time by washing together" he suggested.

He did not wait for the answer. He ran for the other bathroom laughing. He was sure Lisbon was about to throw something at him for his impertinence. Certainly she would never understand his humor he thought. They both took a shower then got ready. They took their belongings then left for the airport. A girl was waiting for them a few thousand miles away.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Let me know if you still like it or not.**

**I'll try to update sonner next time, I promise.**

_Sweety_


	7. Chapter 6: Journey to Dallas

**Hi dear readers. I know, I'm late again, but I have a very good excuse. Last week was a very busy week at work beacause of St Patrick's day. I live in Ireland and Sunday was a crazy day here.**

**So, here's chapter 6. I hope you'll like it.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Journey to Dallas**

* * *

Lisbon thought about everything Jane had told her. It was much she had to admit. It was she who wanted to know everything and now she did. So Jane's daughter, Charlotte was not dead but lived somewhere in Texas. Soon she would meet her. Lisbon was conflicted. On the one hand she was eager to meet her or to make her acquaintance. Would she would be like her father? Well she would at least physically. But on the other hand she was afraid of this encounter. What if the girl did not like her?

-" What am I thinking?" Lisbon said to herself. "Jane and I are not even a couple then I should not worry about it."

But she could not help it. She wanted to be appreciated by the Young girl. Also she wanted to share moments of complicity with her. Lisbon could not point out a single reason but somehow it was important.

The woman finished getting dressed then left the bathroom. The hallway was quiet. She wondered where her consultant could be. Suddenly curious, she opened the door not far from the bathroom then froze. She was unaware of a little cry of surprise and fear which issued out of her mouth. It was there before her eyes was the Red John Smiley. It was the signature of this monster in remembrance of what he had done to Jane's family. Oh, she had seen it before but in pictures. This was something different now seeing it the flesh as it were. It was a whole new dimension. She could not take her eyes off the mark. The streaks of blood fell from the drawing to along the wall where the bed had been. The bed was gone being replaced by only a mattress on the floor.

Lisbon felt a sudden a hand on her shoulder. Startled she gave a little cry. She turned to face Jane who oscillated between anger and shame. The brunette immediately regretted violating his privacy by entering this room. She lowered her eyes, too ashamed of what she had done. Not knowing what she was going to tell him.

-" I ..." she stammered. "I'm sorry ... I did not mean ..."

-" It is nothing" Jane whispered, trying to control his emotions.

He then pulled her to the other side then they left the room to go down in the lounge. There they silently sat side by side on the couch. Lisbon did not really know what to say. Thankfully, neither did Jane. So they mutually decided to forget the incident. There was something more pressing getting to the airport. They left the house. They got into the car after Jane loaded the trunk of their bags then took to the road.

The journey seemed long to them because of the tension between them and neither one nor the other knew how to get past it. Finally, it was their arrival in the parking lot which restored the smile on Jane's face. He found a place in long term parking close to the shuttle which buoyed his spirits. He was glad he was not going to have to carry their luggage clear across the parking lot. Getting on the shuttle they were whisked to the departure terminal. Getting out they entered the building.

They went to the counters it was not a long line since it was still early in the morning. Jane settled the registration details. After clearing TSA using their Law Enforcement ID's they settled in the gate waiting area. Lisbon was still bothered for what she did earlier. She again tried to apologize but Jane would not hear of it. He didn't blame her but himself to have inflicted this horrific vision to her. He always wanted to protect her. He wanted to prevent her from plunging into the torments of his life. Especially from the nightmares that would surely follow.

He decided to relax a bit the atmosphere. There were several ways. One of them was guaranteed to lift Lisbon's spirits.

-" Did you miss me in the shower?" he questioned seriously.

Lisbon's reaction was not long to wait, her cheeks redden then immediately she turned her eyes away. And that's it! He had succeeded. Jane did a happy dance in his head. He had helped her forget what she had seen for at least now.

-" In your dreams Jane" she replied with a hint of amusement in her voice.

-" Oh, but in my dreams you do not share just my shower that my dear" he implied with a mischievous grin on his face.

Lisbon's cheeks became even redder. She felt the heat invade her by the mere idea that he could dream of her. What were they doing in his dreams? Did they act the same as in her dreams?

Jane tried to read her mind. He was eager to know what gave her that dreamy smile. That smile was special. He did not see it that often. He was happy that he found the right question. This question would allow him to tickle Lisbon throughout the trip. He knew with Red John's symbol so freshly in her mind he dare not let her sleep. Not until he filled her mind with many other things. Sleeping together was one of those. Beside he would be bored to death on the plane. And he had to admit that Lisbon was the best distraction.

The announcement of their flight's departure took them out of their naughty thoughts. They got up to follow the other passengers. The entrance to the plane took several minutes. Jane entertained Lisbon by pointing out traits of their fellow passengers. Finally the line ended then Lisbon with Jane was seated together. She cursed inwardly that she would have to endure for several hours his presence since he would not in anyway stay quiet.

Contrary to what they thought, the flight was calm and Jane didn't bother her once. He had succeeded in filling Lisbon's mind with other thoughts so Red John would not be invading. So he let her sleep. Jane was fascinated by Lisbon while being asleep. She was beautiful when she was so relaxed, rested, and certainly serene. He had plenty of time to detail the fine lines of her face. He loved the whiteness of her skin contrasting with her black hair which fell down her cheeks.

Light turbulence swung the woman into him but she did not wake. He stopped breathing for a moment in fear of her reaction if she awoke. That fear was lessened when he saw she was still deeply asleep. On the next moment Lisbon's hand reached out to grab the edge of his shirt and squeezed it with all her might as if she was afraid he would leave her alone. This woman was really complicated to understand sometimes Jane thought.

When the pilot announced their imminent arrival in Dallas, Jane tried to gently wake Lisbon taking care to place her as far as possible from him. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable by being in his arms just like in the morning when he pretended to be asleep.

Jane loved how things changed between them so far but he didn't want go too fast. He wanted to get to know her better. She needed to know the real man. Not only the dark side which he was when he came every day to work but the joyful and full of light man that appeared when he was with his daughter.

Jane then laid his hand on Lisbon's the shoulder. She stirred a bit on his touch then she opened her eyes for a moment then closed them again. He heard her growling then muttering in her sleep a "five more minutes" which made him smile. He did not know if she was attached to her sleep or dream. The smile that lit up her face gave him a vague idea of what she had in mind.

But when Jane saw the hostess coming towards them, he pushed Lisbon in the shoulder a little more aggressively then she finally opened her eyes.

Lisbon at first felt a little lost. Then she realized that she was still in an airplane alongside Jane. Everything came back to her. She stretched as she sat up quickly trying to stifle a yawn.

-" Hi Sleeping Beauty did you have a good dream?" Jane teased.

-" More than good" replied Lisbon whose smile had not disappeared.

-" You dreamed of me?" he asked, continuing his game of annoyance.

-" Oh yes, and I must admit it was great" announced a sleepy Lisbon.

-" And could I know what I did to make it so good?" He asked suddenly very interested in her responses.

-" Oh not much, it's mostly me who acted" Lisbon replied still thionine of that glorious dream which was receding as she spoke. Only the warm afterglow was remaining and that was enough.

He was lost. Either she was not quite awake and didn't realize what she was saying, or she was perfectly awake and knew exactly what she was saying. In either case he wanted details.

Seeing his serious face Lisbon tried to explain what she meant.

-" I dreamed that I was torturing you. You pleaded me to leave you alone. It was really nice to make you suffer as much as you do me during the workday." Lisbon said with a smile.

Jane's smile returned. Since the beginning she had played him that he did not see it made the con that much sweeter.

They unfastened their seatbelts. Lisbon was glad that she had played Jane. She had rarely gotten the drop on this man. Jane was happy to see again that smile on the face of this woman so important to him.

Once they left the aircraft they went to take their luggage. Jane had had the brilliant idea to book a car for their stay thus they avoided the crowds looking for a cab. Getting to the car Jane got behind the steering wheel. She usually was the one to drive. She preferred to control everything. This time only Jane knew where they were going. So she slid in to the passenger seat.

Lisbon let her gaze get lost in the quickly passing landscape. The time was fast approaching the fear she felt had returned. Meeting Patrick Jane's daughter was very important. She wished to be appreciated by the teenager. She could not explain this desire but if the girl did not like her she knew it would be out of the question to see a future with her father.

Lisbon then realized she had strange thought. Since when did she dream of a future with Jane? Probably since the first time she had seen him. Only since she had heard his conversation with his daughter did she realize her commitment and feelings toward him.

The car stopped suddenly. Lisbon came out of her thoughts then looked around. They had stopped in front of a large house in a quiet neighborhood. Jane left the car then walked around to open the passenger door. Lisbon hesitated but was reassured by his smile then she took his hand.

They walked to the door and Jane knock. They didn't wait long before it was opens by a blonde girl who jump into Jane's arms who hugged him forcefully.

Lisbon stepped back a few paces. She wanted to leave them a bit of privacy to conduct their reunion of the father with the daughter. They had been separated for too long. She imagined instead of this reunion a different one where Emma hugged her father every day when getting home from school. A tear ran down her cheek without her even noticing it. She felt Jane's hand on her shoulder again.

He looked worried for her. Lately he noticed that look on her face. She had to control herself a little more. She didn't want to become the sentimental woman she had been years earlier.

-" Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

-" I'm fine," she replied chasing the tears with her hand.

-" Well, I want you to meet Emma." Jane said.

He took her hand back towards the door where the girl was still waiting. The contact with their hands electrified Lisbon then gave her chills. Jane had to feel it as he tightened his grip while smiling. Emma looked at Lisbon as if she tried to read her. Lisbon decided she was like her father. Finally after much coaxing from Jane, the brunette held out a hand to the girl.

-" Hi, I'm Teresa Lisbon." She said smiling at the young woman.

Lisbon was prepared for almost anything but the reaction of Emma left her speechless.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**I'll trye to update faster next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome home

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to translate this chapter, but between work and hospital I didn't have time to do it. I hope you'll forgive me.**

**So here you go, chapter 7. This is the last sweet chapter before the drama. Do you still want to read? Okay.**

**I want to thanks all of you for all the reviews,** _phnxgrl ( thanks a lot for your help, yoy are the best, but I already told you that), Guest and Guest ( if you could give me your name or a nickname, it would be easier to thanks you personnaly), JackSam and GyMusicAddict._

**Enjoy this chapter,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Welcome home**

* * *

Jane looked on with tenderness in his eyes as his daughter hugged tightly his boss. It was as if she had not seen her for a long time and missed her but this was their first meeting. He was proud of how his girl so open to others. She was also compassionate and very funny. In his estimation she was the perfect girl. Of course she would sometimes rebel like all girls her age do especially when she used her phone to call him. She was only supposed to use it for emergencies. But still she was a good girl.

Lisbon was taken aback at first. Finally she let her loose arms tighten and hugged the young woman back. She especially enjoyed this moment of tenderness. She had prayed to be accepted. Her prayers had been answered beyond her wildest expectations. Emma seemed to like her a lot already. Lisbon was content. Lisbon hugged with great care so to not reinjure the girl's arm. Although the girl seemed to think it was not that important.

After a moment the girl drew back a little in order to take in the woman who had managed to stand up to her father. She was a small woman with brunette hair and green but soulful eyes plus a smile to melt the most frigid person. She already liked her for a long time. In fact ever since her father started working with her. At each visit he spoke at length about her. He told her how she worried about him when he was not in her sight. How she yell at him when he decided to act according to his desire which normally was not with in the law to solve a case. Emma had a great respect for this woman. Now she finally had the joy of meeting her. It was much better than just looking at the pictures her father brought. She had seen a lot of photos of Teresa Lisbon. The girl had a whole album of these pictures in her room. This was in thanks to her dad who managed to take them without Lisbon's knowledge.

Finally, a throat clearing brought back Emma from her contemplation. She noticed that Lisbon had blushed. It was probably because she did not like to be the subject to all the attention. The girl smiled then returned Jane's side one arm hugging him. After all the greetings Emma invited them in. They were then greeted by Lucy Harrison. She was the one who Jane had picked to take care of his child.

Lucy was busy in the kitchen preparing snacks for their arrival. She suspected they would be hungry after their long tiring journey. When she saw Jane in the room she dropped what she was doing then came out to hug him.

-" Patrick, it makes me so happy to see you again after all this time" she said as she smiled then moved away from him.

-" Me too Lucy…I am glad to see you in such great shape" he replied holding the same smile on his lips. "Let me introduce you to a friend, Teresa Lisbon."

But seeing Lucy's eyes filled with fear he laid his hand on her forearm and reassured her.

-" We are safe with her." Jane calmly said.

-" Well…in this case Miss Lisbon welcome to our home" Lucy said with her worries dissipating.

Lucy took Lisbon in her arms. That was twice in less than ten minutes. The brunette felt really uncomfortable. She was so unaccustomed to such outward showing of affection. But Teresa hugged her back which was a little awkward at first but soon she got into the rhythm.

Then the two women parted then everyone went into the living room to enjoy drinks and nibbles. Emma had not let go of her father's hand.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon listened to the conversation with one ear. She was a little distracted. Her gaze quickly switched focus from Emma to Jane. She noticed as per the picture she saw in his home in Sacramento the similarities of their features. Lisbon catalogued those attributes. They both had the perfect blue to their eyes and the same golden curls falling on their foreheads. They were really identical to each other. Lisbon smiled thinking of how much alike they truly were.

She had often wondered how Jane was with his daughter before the tragedy. She had not suspected for a moment that the girl may be alive. Looking at the two she had her chance to have those answers directly. Jane was a loving father and protector judging by the way he brooded over the girl. He put an arm around her shoulders then she had rested her head against his chest. She listened to the Mentalist's anecdotes about their individual cases without ever going too far in revealing too much. Emma was very attentive, curious and very happy to listen to her father on how he argued with his "terrible boss" for doing this or that. While talking he maintained a direct gaze into Lisbon's eyes. Lisbon soon had lost the habit of blushing with such a disconcerting speed on having all the attention he bestowed on her. She went as far as enjoying every gaze then sometimes she actively searched for it.

Jane told a lot of stories. Lisbon sometimes laughed at what he was saying. He was so motivated seeing Emma. This was something new a joyful, cheerful and relaxed Jane. He loved to see his daughter enjoying herself. He was pleased to see Lisbon doing so well was just the icing on the cake. He also had doubts as to how his daughter would react in Lisbon's presence. However he never voiced them. His worries were for naught since she reacted much better than he had ever thought. That fact made him even happier.

As he spoke he glanced around to ensure that everyone was enjoying this talk as much as him. Then he let his daughter tell him the latest gossip of the school. How she was doing in her coursework and other things. The girl spent an hour to explain the difference between padded bras and others. She argued that the first category was super effective to attract the eye of the boys. Lisbon just smiled at the discomfort Jane was feeling thinking about the ramification of this particular topic.

The Mentalist risked an eye to his boss and saw her stifle a laugh holding her hand to her face. She was doing her best to not laugh out loud. But seeing Jane's facial expressions while the girl was so serious in what she was telling him was just priceless. The poor man seemed overwhelmed by what was happening.

He was beginning to realize that his daughter was not a little girl anymore but was a young woman. It was a big difference one Jane would have to adapt if he wanted to keep his relationship intact. Lisbon felt sorry for him and endeavored to find a way to explain to him that soon he could no longer kiss her then take her hand in the street. He had to forget she was his baby girl. It was a big step in a man's life. But he would successfully overcome even this adversity with a smile. He had to realize that he had the most wonderful daughter a father could ever have.

Finally, Emma realized the discomfort of her father stopped talking then turned her attention to Lisbon. She stood up then walked over and offered her hand. Lisbon hesitated a moment. She glanced at Jane with questioning eyes. His response was to shrug his shoulders in a gesture of helplessness. So she took her hand then the girl dragged her into the hallway and climbed the stairs.

Jane was overjoyed in seeing this occur. His daughter wanted to spend time with his friend and he was definitely happy. She needed to talk to a woman about more intimate topics and he definitely was not a woman.

There was Lucy. She was closer to a grandmother to Emma. Indeed, her guardian nearing sixty but was still always in great shape. Before she took this assignment she was a very good FBI agent. She knew Jane for a long time. When the need of protection became acute she had proposed to become Emma's guardian.

But today Emma needed a mother figure and she had found it in Teresa Lisbon. The first day Jane had told her about his colleague was the one when his daughter had something to look forward. He had always suspected that one day she would need to talk to female one she could trust. She would one day have a need that unfortunately that Lucy would not be able to fill. Lisbon was not her mother and Emma knew that. Emma had learned much about the brunette through the stories of her father and that seemed to suffice. And nothing could do him greater pleasure than to see his daughter and Lisbon have bonding girly time together. He had wondered especially how it was going to happen that was the question of the day. Jane had faith in Lisbon. She had raised all of her brothers but this time she had deal with a girl of fourteen. Could she help her as well? Emma seemed to think so. He had to wait and see. While waiting Jane decided keep busy by taking their bags into the guest room. He dropped the bags and heard giggling as he passed Emma's room on his way back down the stairs. He was pleased everything was going so well.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon and Emma descended a few minutes later, hand in hand, both smiling. Jane took that as a good sign everything went well. Jane smiled at the image he had before him.

Lucy approached the Mentalist she looking a bit annoyed. Jane questioned her with his eyes and she answered in a small voice.

-" I unfortunately have only one guest room. The second was being painted." Lucy explained.

-" That is not a problem," said Lisbon. "I'll find a hotel room."

-" Oh no Teresa, stay please?" Emma begged while holding on to her arm.

-" She's right Lisbon," Jane said. "We can share the room. We're friends after all."

The little smile and mischievous look he gave her did not reassured her. She felt herself blushing immediately. Emma jumped on the idea then led Lisbon again up the stairs which lead to the famous guest room. They were closely followed by Jane. He watched his daughter explain things to his colleague with all the seriousness of a girl of fourteen. Emma then jumped on the bed showing she was still young. This act resulted in Lisbon to fall along with her then they got up giggling.

Being very tired from their journey both of them decided to go to bed early. Jane bid his daughter good night. Emma kissed her father then she did the same to Lisbon who felt much more comfortable with the girl. She had been so easily accepted by the girl. Lisbon still had trouble believing it. But she was happy because if Emma liked her. This was good so she could rethink her idea to deepen the relationship with her father.

But when the girl left them alone Lisbon's discomfort came back. Jane was amused at the antics of her hopped from one foot to the other. She realized that she would spend the night with Patrick Jane in the same room and in the same bed. Would she succeed in sleeping without having dreams about him? She would have to control herself. She had to make herself have only decent dreams. She turned to him then saw that he was staring at her strangely.

-" You sleep on what side of the bed?" she asked him trying to forget her internal issues while sitting on the bed.

-" In the center" Jane answered simply by jumping on the bed then rolling over to Lisbon. He grabbed her then pulled her tight.

Lisbon was excited and shocked to find herself in the arms of her consultant. She was electrified by this gesture but did not attempt to escape. This is the man who made her furious sometimes then other times made her feel just as a loved woman. They settled comfortably on the pillows still in the arms of each other savoring the moment.

Jane slid a hand on to Lisbon's hip which made her quiver from the contact. It was a trigger for her as she slipped away to get further away from the right side.

-" I sleep on the left so you sleep on the right. I do not want to see you near me during the night. Do not forget that I am wearing a gun. I know how to use it." Lisbon sharply rebuked the Mentalist to disabuse him of any romantic intentions.

-" You brought your gun with you?" Jane was astonished.

Like the night before Lisbon washed first then left the room for Jane as she took up the left side of the bed. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a simple shorts and a T-shirt. Lisbon could not prevent her cheeks to redden a little at the vision of Jane. He was really sexy. Her mind was suddenly filled with many misplaced images.

The Mentalist sat on the right side of the bed as they agreed. She shut off the light then turned on to her side to get comfortable but before she had closed her eyes. She felt Jane move closer then kiss on the forehead to wish her good night.

Surely it was a good night.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: So? Good, bad? Let me know what you think.**

**Still want to tag along with me? I hope so.**

**I'll be working for the next week, every day, but I'll try to translate the next chapter before the end of the week.**

**By the way, I have an other story already translated, if you want it, just tell me. No drama in that one and a lot of Jisbon.**

**Have a good day, all of you,**

_Sweety, 4/3/2013_


	9. Chapter 8: Back to reality

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I said that I would update Sunday. Usualy I'm off, however, today I had to work. Thank you so much for all your reviews. And a big thanks to phnxgrl for your help.**

* * *

_Jane has a secret and he could not bear to hide it anymore. Will Lisbon understands why he didn't tell her before?_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Back to reality**

* * *

During the night, Jane felt his colleague shaking. She tossed and turned, once to the right then back to the left. It was as if she was trying to defend herself against an invisible enemy. Small moans escaped from her mouth then the Mentalist could also see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The sweat beaded on her forehead then tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her neck.

He pulled the blanket off of him then carefully approached her. He attempted to calm her with words of comfort. Lisbon seemed to not to hear him at all. She still continued to struggle. Jane heard her whispering words. He struggled to understand as he approached her. His heart sank when he finally understood what she said.

-"Jane, don't do it," she begged with tears in her voice. "Please Jane don't."

The man felt his heart tightening when he heard her pleas. This story had disturbed him. He didn't think she should be so affected by such night terrors.

He tried to approach but she seemed to feel she was under attack. She sent her fist to connect with his cheek this causing him to fall away. Recovering from the blow Jane rubbed his face. She seemed to be having night terrors.

He then found the only way he knew to help her. He took her wrists in his hands then pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed with all his strength. He was constantly whispering soft words in her ears. Finally she had relaxed. She found a lighter sleep. Jane carefully relaxed his grip but did not release her completely. Lisbon then snuggled against him. Jane was satisfied the night terrors were over and fell back asleep but keeping his arms loosely in contact with her.

Before he fell back asleep Jane pondered. He knew she would still have horrible dreams. Unfortunately, he could not be there for her, to calm her down then help her sleep. He also knew that as long as Red John was free there was no way for him to be there for her. Jane wanted to be the one to comfort her with all his heart as much as he wanted to share life with his daughter.

This monster was ruining the lives of the people he most cared about. Jane would have to find him and soon. This had to stop. He wanted to offer to Lisbon and Emma a normal life, a life of joy and love. He also knew that they could certainly live this life without him. As long as they were free and happy he would stand apart.

While still thinking about all this, he felt Lisbon seek him. She instinctually wanted the warmth he would provide. He would not refuse her. Finally he managed to sleep. He enjoyed having Lisbon against him for the night. Of course in the morning there had to be a conversation which will make both of them uncomfortable.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon opened her eyes to the rays of the rising sun. She pressed herself against her pillow then she realized it was not a pillow but Jane. She felt calm and less embarrassed than she thought she would. She even laid her head on his chest listening to his slow heartbeats and inhaled his scent. Fragments of her dream came back to her as well as Jane's words of comfort. It was not the first time she had this nightmare and it would not be the last.

As long as Red John was free this dream will continually plague her. She felt so sorry for Jane. She knew he was constantly on alert. He was careful not to show attachment to anyone around him knowing that it could lead to death. But she was also sorry for Emma. This girl was a true love. She was the girl that all parents could dream to have. Kind, gentle, and caring she had every reason to be loved by others. Lisbon knew it in her soul. She had become very fond of the young teen.

Jane's movements pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to meet his blue eyes still half asleep. He was so beautiful with his disheveled hair, eyes half-closed, and a slight beard growing on his cheeks. He was incredibly sexy like that but she would never tell him. That would lead to him getting the wrong ideas. Of course she would rebuke him for such ideas. However, deep inside she wished she would allow those dreams to fruition.

Lisbon smiled at her friend who gave her a kiss on top of the head. She closed her eyes then took the moment of innocence before being forced to return to reality. She started to love this kind of affection. She was sure it was unwise to get used to it. It would be difficult to go back to the real life.

She straightened up then sat next to him. She forced herself to look elsewhere in the room but especially not at him. She knew she was unable to resist his eyes. She knew what she was about to say would be hard but she had to do it.

-"Jane," she began. "We need to talk." Lisbon uttered.

-"I know we need to talk. I also know what you want me to say. I will not give up on my revenge." Jane stated as if it was etched in stone.

-"But Jane ..." Lisbon protested.

-"No, my life is like that if I want my daughter to have a normal life. This is what I must do. I must avenge my wife and all the other victims of this monster. I must protect them and you." Jane said with much conviction.

-"I don't need anyone to protect me Jane," Lisbon blew up while fixing the Mentalist with a stare. "Just think with your heart and not your head. Your mind is confused by the hate and anger. You don't see that there are people who need you in their lives."

-"I do see it Lisbon" he said being annoyed.

Lisbon affixed him with a stare of incredulity.

-"I see my fourteen year old daughter has to lie every day to protect her friends and herself. I see that you have no life because this case haunts you as much as me even if you refuse to admit it. Somebody has to stop him." Jane retorted.

-"Of course you think you are the best person for that isn't it? Have you thought about what your daughter was going to live without you if you ever die in the battle? And Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and me ...?" She whispered.

-"I think of it every day. Lisbon, believe me but I can't do otherwise. It is between him and me and it has always been." Jane sadly said.

This was too much for Lisbon. She had to get away so she stood up. There was much anger on her face as well as pain. He needed to break her heart without even realizing it. They had shared a wonderful time and now he spoilt it. Did he realize how that would hurt her? Did he understand that if he continued to risk himself he could lose it all? Did he know that his daughter would lose her father after losing her mother? Did he think of all of that? Definitely not she thought.

Lisbon left the bed then shut herself in the bathroom so that Jane could not see her tears. She would not show her weakness in front of him. He would never understand! He didn't understand anything when it came to feelings. She had made the mistake to focus on this man. She had discovered him as a loving and caring father for the last two days two days. And now she was paying the price of such foolishness with her heart. She could not stay. She could not continue to pretend that everything was fine even though she knew it was the opposite. She had to leave before focusing a little too much on what was the unattainable. A family life was the goal which she had always wanted to share only with him. He was unable to see how he hurt everyone around him. It was useless to stay longer. She was happy to have met Emma. The girl like Jane had suffered so much in her short life. She decided she would not allow the teenager to like her too much. It would be much more difficult after that when they had to separate. It had been a sweet dream barely touched by fingertips then it flew away in the morning breeze.

Lisbon prepared herself in haste. She preferring to leave before the house was fully awake. She could not say goodbye as she had to leave quickly. Once presentable, she left the bathroom then saw that Jane was not there. He surely would not stand in her way. He was in the kitchen making tea trying to forget their conversation. She blamed him even more as she decided to call a taxi. She found one more quickly than she would believe then thought that a good cup of coffee could not hurt.

Luckily, Lucy had the same habit as her making the coffee before going to bed to only have to reheat it the next morning. She poured a cup then drank it quietly while waiting for the taxi. Jane was not in the kitchen when she heard the engine idling.

Lisbon put her cup in the sink not having time to wash it and placed a small envelope on the kitchen table before taking her bag then leaving.

**- oooo -**

Jane was in the garden when he heard an engine stop outside the house. He understood immediately what was happening. He was not fast enough to stop her. He was there to see Lisbon climb into a taxi with tears in her eyes. He ran faster and shouting her name. She did not respond and left in the taxi. He stopped then watched at Lisbon disappearing around the corner.

The heart in pieces, he returned in the house to tell his daughter and Lucy that Lisbon was gone. He knew that his daughter would be affected but he would be there to console her. She would eventually understand that Lisbon was not her family. She was just a friend that she had too much work to stay longer. He hoped that would be enough for the girl. He hoped that she didn't see how he was affected.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw the letter then recognized her neat handwriting. He opened the envelope then pulled out a small sheet folded in half. He read a few lines then tears flowed down his cheeks. He was still crying when Emma came for her breakfast. He spent many hours comforting the girl but he knew that the only thing that could restore her smile was Teresa. Because of him she was not there.

**- oooo -**

It had not been difficult for Lisbon to find a flight ticket at last minute. It was the benefits of having an agent badge. She was now in a taxi heading to her home. The day had been long and exhausting both mentally then physically too. She had not stopped thinking about Emma. What she had just done to her. But it was best that she suffered now than later. Especially, her feelings for her would be stronger than they already were.

The taxi stopped in front of her place then she paid the driver before leaving to take her bag and walk to the door. Her home, her haven, and her sanctuary beckoned to her. She picked up some envelopes lying around on the floor then looked at them closely. There was your usual junk mail then a few bills but one envelope in particular caught her attention. On it was written her name in very looping script. Her blood froze when she discovered what was inside.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**Let me know what you think.**

_Sweety 04/08/13_


	10. Chapter 9: The choice

**A/N: Okay guys, here we go, chapter 9. I know that you will hate me by the end of this chapter, and more and more after that. But keep reading, you never know, maybe you'll have a surprise. Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The choice**

* * *

Lisbon looked at what she had in her hands. she was still trembling at what she had discovered. This completely changed things between them. She would have to act with the utmost discretion. Nobody should know nor should neither her colleagues, nor her boss and certainly not Jane suspect anything. She remembered their morning conversation as they woke up. She knew that if he learned on what she had received then he would act without thinking or of the consequences either.

She walked into the living room, sat on the couch then scattered all the pictures that were in the envelope on the coffee table. There were a dozen of photos from several years back and others more recent. But always the same faces appeared in them they were Jane, her and Emma. She didn't know why the girl was featured so often. The only way to get the answer was to read the letter that accompanied it all. But she was afraid of what she would find. She already knew who it came from and that was what increased her fear.

She began her reading and her blood ran so cold. She let the sheet fall on her knees. She could not believe it. It should not be possible. It was necessary that this was a bad dream and she would awake very quickly. She had a thought for her consultant. That could hurt him and she didn't want it but it was a fact she could not change. She could only help him by doing what she was ask for. He would blame her but she had to do it for him and Emma. T hey didn't deserve to suffer even more. They needed each other. She would do what needed to be done and that's all.

Lisbon read the letter, again and again, wanting to be sure of what she was doing, to give courage to do so, go to the end of it.

_"Dearest Agent Lisbon,_

_You know who I am and I know who you are. I know a lot about you, your family, your friends ... and your consultant._

_As you can see from these photos, the secret of Mr. Jane is not really a secret since I've known forever. He wanted to hide it from me but nothing can be hidden. I know Charlotte didn't die along with her mother and although it was not planned, I saw an opportunity to hurt this dear Patrick, but with a few years behind. He thought he could hide the new identity of his daughter, but I knew from the moment she was move in this place._

_So today I give you a choice. The choice either saving this so lovely girl by giving your life. Or that you save yourself but leaving her to die in your place. As you can see the choice is simple easy even. But I will be gracious and you have until Wednesday to give me your answer. I know that your choice is already made but I have the soul of kindness to leave you time to adjust some things._

_Do not bother trying to hide or warn our mutual friend. I will know it. It would have serious consequences for you and for them._

_See you soon Teresa."_

That was the choice. She had to give her life to save Emma or think about it then let the poor girl die. The choice was easy. She didn't need to wait until Wednesday to give her answer. Red John was right she had things to settle.

Lisbon took with her three pictures where she could see Emma, at school or in front of her favorite shop with a friend. She wanted who had followed the girl then took these photos that she would need the help of Van Pelt. There was no need for the woman to know that there also were pictures of her too. Otherwise she would understand what that was about. The only thing Lisbon needed to know was the photographer's name and nothing more. If she could find this person before Wednesday, maybe she would succeed finding Red John thus saving Emma. The alternative was she would fail and Emma would die. She was not afraid of her choice. She knew by entering the CBI that she might one day die. She wanted above all to protect Emma and her father.

She put the other pictures in a small box hidden under her bed then decided to sleep. Sleep on it they said? Then she would do it. The next day would be a long day. She had lots to do. Sleep was not long to come then once again it was plagued with nightmares. She regretted that Jane was not there to comfort her. The tears ran down her cheeks as she missed him terribly but it was better this way.

**- oooo -**

While in the car driving to the CBI in the morning Lisbon kept thionine about Jane and Emma. She still remembered how the girl had received her, the kindness and affection she showed to her. She had loved those moments between them even if they had been short. The discussion between Emma and her father, or rather the monologues of the girl about bras made her still smile. Jane's expressions at that moment had no price. He was so uncomfortable on this subject. To see Patrick Jane blush because of a typically female subject was really something she had never thought she would see one day.

And then with the few moments spent in the room with Emma when the girl had wanted to speak to her was very precious. It was her turn to feel uncomfortable but Emma had reassured her. They had talked about boys, of course, what else a girl of fourteen wanted to speak about with a woman? She had loved those moments with the girl.

She also thought about the night she had spent in Jane's arms. The sense of well-being she had felt. His eyes worried or amused, or tender love ... Not love, she should not think about it. Otherwise she would not be able to go through with her mission. She had to remain detached from it all. She had to act like Jane so nothing can stop her. She grimaced. It was the exact same argument Jane gave her in Emma's house. She was beginning to see the dilemma her consultant was in. Red John would make it impossible. She saw that now.

To detach herself she simply had see him as just a colleague. The exasperating and frustrating man she always saw before and nothing else. It would not be easy but she should do it. Too many people would suffer if she indulged in her feelings. The lives of two people dear to her heart were involved. She only had thought for them.

Lisbon finally arrived in the parking lot. She left all her thoughts about everything else behind. She could only think of the purpose, the reason and her choice. She left her car then entered the building going directly to the right floor. She joined Van Pelt who was very surprised to see her this soon as she was supposed to come back in two weeks.

-"Boss, you are back already?" The redhead wondered.

-" I had important things to do," said Lisbon avoiding the eyes of her colleague. She did not want to lie to her. "But I have a big favor to ask you and I want you not to talk about it to anyone."

-" What can I do for you?" Van Pelt asked.

-" Find out who took these photos and don't ask me any questions. I'll explain later." Lisbon ordered.

Her Boss was lying to her and she knew that she would not say anything. It was for the best. Van Pelt was a person of discretion. Lisbon knew she would do the job without asking anything. The redhead took two pictures and stared at them for a moment. Questions were burning on her lips Lisbon could see it. but she kept them for herself then began immediately her research while the brunette was in her office.

If she had to die in two days then she had to be prepared. She didn't want to go like that like a thief leaving her friends in misunderstanding. She wrote them a letter in which she explained to them what had happened. She didn't want go into details but still left some explanations. She implored that they did not read these letters to Jane. She would leave him some explanation. She would say what he needed to know and nothing more.

The day passed and the night came too soon to Lisbon. Van Pelt was not able to find the desired information then the brunette knew her chances were dwindling. The next day was Sunday. She knew leaving the office that night she might never come back. She took care to leave after all her colleagues. She did not want them to realize that something was wrong. She put the letter on Cho's desk and the one for Jane in the couch. He would find it when he'll come back. Of course it would be too late. She didn't want him to learn anything too soon.

Lisbon arrived in her parking lot with heart pounding in her chest. What if Red John finally came tonight? What if he had not the patience to wait until Wednesday? She knew she had to tell everything to her colleagues to be placed under police protection. She also knew that it would be worthless since Red John had disciples everywhere even in the police perhaps her own squad room. Maybe she would die tonight instead of Wednesday, but she would not let the killer get away so easily. If it was her lot to die she would take him with her. No more innocents should be sacrificed to the hands of this monster.

She opened the door of her apartment. She turned on the light then saw that nothing had moved everything was in place. She breathed in a sigh of relief then stepped into the room. The door closed on its own which startled her.

-"Hello, Agent Lisbon…" The voice said.

She didn't have time to act since the man was already on her and hit her so hard in the head that she sank into unconsciousness. She had cursed herself for not being more vigilant. She had one last thought for Jane and Emma before everything went black.

**- oooo -**

Jane sat on the couch in the living room gazing into the distance. All his thoughts turned to Lisbon. He blamed her because she had hurt Emma by leaving the house like a thief without even saying goodbye. But on the other hand he blamed himself to be the cause of her departure. Because he knew it was his fault. She was not the one to blame in this story. He had to be aware that he was a big part of all of this.

The previous day had been hard to bear. His daughter would not stop crying. He was sad for her and surprised at the same time as she had been so quickly attached to the woman. But he could understand her. The worst was the night when he lay in bed still smelling her on the pillow. He had found the famous T-shirt she wore so often when she was home alone. Surely she had forgotten it when she stored her things in a hurry. But it was not lost for everyone because he had kept it close to his heart throughout the night. Jane reminisced about last night with the brunette in his arms. She probably still has the same nightmares tonight and he had not been there to comfort her. He wanted so much to be able to hug her again, to feel his body against hers as she relaxed with him. To hear her breathing begin to slow then going back to sleep safe in his embrace was going to haunt him all his days.

The second day had been like the first. It was always the same sadness plus the same missing. Nothing could help them smile again not even Emma who had also struggling to recover from her departure. The Mentalist knew he had done wrong in refusing to see the truth. His adamant pride of refusing the help of the woman as she held out her hand for him was his downfall.

Jane heard the door open and Emma appeared in the room looking very sad. He got up and to took her into his arms trying to comfort her. Failing to do so with Lisbon, he could do it with his daughter.

The girl let a few tears running down her cheeks but soon pushes him away. She realized that her father didn't really help her to feel better. She knew that Lisbon was gone because of work. She suspected that her father had something to do but she didn't blame him. She didn't want him to feel guilty. So she broke away from him and smiled a little. He smiled back then they settled on the couch still in silence. There were no needs for words or gestures for them to understand.

Lucy arrived at that moment holding in her hands an envelope. She handed it to Jane with trembling hands. The Mentalist took it fearing what he would find in it then opened it. His blood froze as the letter fell to the ground at his feet. Emma leaned over to pick it up then she let out a cry.

-"**NO**…!" Jane exclaimed realizing what his daughter was doing.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: don't kill me or you will never have the answers you want so much.**

**Next chapter as soon as I can.**

_Sweety 04/11/13_


	11. Chapter 10: Bad news

**A/N: hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you'll like this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bad news**

* * *

Jane dropped on the couch still in shock. This could not be possible, not that, not Lisbon, not now that they began to move closer to one another. He felt so guilty. This was his entirely his fault. He was responsible for what had happened. If they have not been so close she would still be there with him or rather with the CBI team. Instead she was dead.

The Mentalist suddenly realized that his daughter was crying that small moans of pain had escaped her trembling lips. He then knelt on the floor then wrapped the girl in his arms. He pressed her very hard against him allowing her to keen with hers and his hurt plus his anger. They were both very much attached to the woman. They could not believe it happened again. It did happen to them again.

Lucy was still in the room crying too. She didn't know Agent Lisbon for long but she seemed to be a good woman, hardworking, and trustworthy. Patrick would not have brought her here if it had not been the case. He would not put his daughter's life in danger if the woman had not been of great importance to him. And then to see how fast Emma was attached meant everything. The teenager had trouble trusting people but she was like her father. She knew how to read people. She had read that Lisbon was a trustworthy person.

She would again have to mourn another person dear to her heart as she had done with Emma's mother years earlier.

The letter received a few minutes earlier was on the floor. It was mixed with photos. On the pictures Jane could see Lisbon lying on the floor in her living room with blood flowing from her belly. It spread on the ground around her. Her eyes were closed as her face was pale as death. She still held in her hand the keys to her apartment. Her gold chain had been snatched. Surely she had tried to defend herself.

There was also a second shot but it represented Jane with the woman. It was taken during one of those evenings when the team went out after a difficult case. They stood side by the side. Jane was looking at the woman and talking to her ear. She laughed at what he said while giving him a look that spoke for itself. The photo was taken from a distance but was distinguished perfectly.

The letter had accompanied it all. Jane had not been paying attention. The only thing he had seen was Lisbon's body. Lisbon, who died too soon before he could tell her how much he felt for her.

Lucy leaned over to pick up the letter. She handed it to Jane who took it while keeping his daughter in his arms. He began his reading then his body tensed against the girl. She moved away only to see his face seething with rage.

- "Dad…?" She inquired.

- "He ... he gave her a choice ... she..." He didn't finish his sentence as he was too disgusted by what he had read.

Emma took the letter from his hands then glanced over it. She could not believe it. It could not be true. Teresa Lisbon knew what to expect before she died. She knew everything and had said nothing. She had kept the secret about her decision and her sacrifice. The girl let the letter fall to the floor then placed her head in her hands to cry once again. Her shoulders shook with each heavy sobs. Jane wrapped his arms around her. He fully understood what she was feeling at that moment.

A cell phone rang then Jane released his daughter to plunge his hand into his pocket to retrieve the offending device. It was Cho who surely had called to tell him what had happen to Lisbon. He picked up slowly and heard the heavy breathing of his friend.

- "Cho…?" Jane said worriedly.

- "Jane ... I have bad news for you man" the Asian man said.

- "I know Cho" replied the mentalist who tried to master his voice.

- "How did you know…?" Inquired the man.

- "I received a letter from Red John. It was the letter he sent to Lisbon." Jane replied.

- "What letter…?" Cho was wondered.

- "You should have found it with the body ... with Lisbon" it was hard for Jane to talk with a lump in his throat.

When he spoke of Lisbon's body he felt Emma tense then heard her swallow a sob. She was still struggling to get used to the idea. She didn't want all this to be true. She wanted only one thing to wake up from this nightmare. Then run into the room where she would find Lisbon quietly asleep in bed. She wanted to be able to hug her then tell her how she liked her. She wanted to make her understand how her father felt about her.

All the girl wanted was a chance to be happy with the woman she had met a few days earlier for a brief moment. She knew perfectly well that it was not possible.

She turned her attention to the conversation wanting to learn more. She wanted to know if the woman had suffered or not? She prayed that she didn't. But knowing the killer's methods for having lived it she knew that her hope was vain.

- "Cho, are you still there?" Jane asked again.

- "Yes, I ... there is no body Jane." Cho confessed.

- "How come there is no body? Explain yourself because I can not follow you." Jane wondered.

- "We arrived at Lisbon because she was very late and didn't answer the phone. We found the door unlocked and entered. There was a pool of blood on the floor. The smiley was on the wall but no body. But given the amount of blood on the floor she could not have survived. I'm sorry." Cho said.

Jane could not believe it. Why would Red John take Lisbon's body? Why not leave it? It was to make him suffer that he had kill Lisbon? Was it to deprive him of the right to happiness so why not allow him to cry over her body? Or he wanted to do more than just make him suffer by denying him the right to see Lisbon one last time?

He cut short the conversation not caring to learn any thing new at this time. He knew enough and he had to do something very important. His daughter was still in danger. He had to protect her because from the killer. He could still go after her despite Lisbon's sacrifice.

He got up then Emma turned to Lucy. The old woman understood what he wanted to do. She hastened to contact some friends to move the girl in another city as soon as possible then find her a new identity. The mentalist turned to his daughter. He wiped away some tears from her cheek then gave a sad smile.

- "Honey, we have to go." Jane softly said.

- "What…? No. I can not leave…I have friends here, a life, I ..." Emma faltered with her speech. She knew her father was correct.

- "But you're still in danger, Red John knows who you are. Where you live and I don't want him to take you from me as he did for your mother...and Lisbon." Jane pleaded.

- "But Dad ..." Emma tried again but she was cut short by Jane's forceful logic.

- "Emma, this is for your own safety. You need to think of the sacrifice of Teresa. Just think about what she has done for you to stay alive. Don't you want to honor her action?" Jane implored.

- "I do" she whispered.

Emma lowered her head. She knew her father was right. Even though it was difficult for her the brunette gave her life so she can live her own, She had to take care and honor her memory. She was going to leave her life, her friends, her school, her town and everything she knew. But she had to do it for herself, Teresa, and her father.

She knew she would also have to be separated from him for a very long time. But she would see him again. This was not a final goodbye. It just hurt to think about it but it was for her benefit.

Emma went up to her room to prepare a bag. She wanted to take with her a maximum of things from her life. She wanted especially the albums she made with her father. The albums that would help her hold up. It would remind her that life is precious. Those albums would be of her mother's and Teresa Lisbon.

Jane remained in the living room waiting for Lucy to return with news. It was another blow to him but he knew he would recover. Teresa had given her life for his daughter. This he was eternally grateful but it also inflamed his desire for vengeance. He remembered their last conversation before she left forever.

_"Just think with your heart and not your head. Your mind is confused by the hate and anger. You don't see that there are people who need you in their lives."_

_"Have you thought about what your daughter was going to live without you if you ever die in the battle? And Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and me ...?"_

His daughter needed him more than ever now. Her life would once more change. She would need support not to sink. The first time she was so young then she didn't really understand what was happening. Now she was fourteen and understood only too well how dire the situation. Lisbon was right. His daughter didn't deserve to die nor did she deserve to become an orphan. He should have listened to Lisbon. She would still be alive if he had not been so stubborn.

He let a tear roll down his cheek at the memory of their argument. He blamed himself for reacted the way he did for not listening. For not seeing how she was worried for him and Emma. He was responsible for her death. He was also responsible for his wife's death. That he could never forgive himself if ever.

Lucy came into the room carrying news about Emma's new life. Jane tried his best not to let the tears continue to roll down his cheeks. He didn't want to see his daughter to move away from him once again but he had no choice. A new life would begin for them. They needed be prepared.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: next chapter thursday. Don't forget, review = update faster.**


	12. Chapter 11: Goodbye

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews. I'm so glad you like my story. And a big thank to phnxgrl.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Good bye**

* * *

After hanging up with Jane, Cho had returned with his colleagues in Lisbon's living room. The pool of blood on the floor of the entrance disgusted him. Only because he knew that was Lisbon's blood otherwise he was used to that kind of thing. The room was invaded by Forensics looking for fingerprints, footprints or anything that could help them. They all knew that it was a waste of time. Red John never left a clue other than the smiley omen. They knew he was the artist of this crime but the officers didn't lose hope of finding something.

Cho moved to meet Van Pelt who was struggling not to cry. The Young woman had already lost someone and was very sensitive. This time it was worse. This time it was her boss, colleague and friend. She had trouble keeping a cool detached perspective which was very much needed if they were going to find a clue.

Rigsby was sent to interview the neighbors with a local police officer. The two men suspected that nobody would have seen or heard anything but this was the procedure.

Then they roamed the neighborhood praying inwardly that one of the neighbors had been curious or had been an insomniac that they could provide them with any additional information.

Van Pelt turned her head when she felt Cho stand beside her. She attempted a smile that she wanted reassure him but failed to which Cho placed a hand on her shoulder.

- "So…?" She inquired. "How is it with Jane?"

- "He already knew" Cho said simply.

- "What…? But how…?" She asked.

- "Red John sent him a letter. It was a copy of the one he sent to Lisbon." He explained.

- "But there is no letter here," remarked Van Pelt.

- "This is because the boss has hidden it somewhere in the house." He said.

The two Agents threw a look that meant everything. They were doing their job but they were uncomfortable with the idea of searching their boss' house. They did not want to invade her private life as well. But they had no choice they had to do it if they wanted to move forward on this matter. The absence of a body left them a little hope. Could Lisbon could still be alive somewhere? Just waiting for someone to find and save her? It was probably a vain hope but that's all they had and they wanted to hang on it.

At this moment the door opened. Rigsby had arrived with the police officer. He had learnt nothing then each bowed their head. It was expected Red John had not left anything behind not even a witness of his carnage. The investigation would be long and tedious. They needed to find Lisbon's body in order to give her a proper burial. It was something they wanted to do.

**- oooo -**

Jane stood in an FBI office in Dallas. Since Emma's life was in a real danger. He had decided along with Lucy to contact the FBI. His daughter, Emma, stood beside him stretched like never before. She knew that soon she would have to once again say goodbye to her father. She had to be separated but she didn't want to have that happen. She hated Red John for the harm he did to her family. The death of her mother, Teresa and that of all the other lives wasted.

A man approached them then instinctively Emma moved closer to her father and hid her face in his neck. He placed an arm around her then his left hand moved to her hair. He applied some caresses. He tried to console her by whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The girl relaxed in comfort of her father's arms.

He wanted so much to be relaxed too. He kept thinking of Lisbon. He saw her before his eyes every time he closed them. It was her smile, her beautifully and captivating eyes, her way of walking, talking or yelling at him. He loved her when she felt his pain. He missed her terribly.

He then thought about the night they slept together. She was pressed against him. That night was magical. He had felt things he had not felt since his wife and although it had scared him at the time. Now he realized he wanted to feel the same sensations every day of his life which is not possible. He should have listened to her. He had not listened to his wife either that led to her death. He was always selfish. He had paid the price now twice.

A FBI Agent approached then the man waited for a sign from Jane before closing. He didn't want to scare the girl. He knew all too well what she could be feeling at this moment. She was going to leave her town, her friends, her life and everything just because of this monster who terrorized the state of California.

Jane removed from his daughter's arm then walked toward the Agent. He was holding a folder in hands. He knew that it was the new identity of Emma. It was for her new life. He should not try to learn more. For her sake and safety, he didn't want to know who she would become. She would have to hide. He could not see her again and while he suffered this he had to do. Her life was far too precious to be risked again because of his selfishness. Emma didn't know anything. She didn't know she lived her last moment with her father and that soon they would be separated for a long time.

-" Mr. Jane hello, I am the agent Meyer," the man said. "The US Marshall Service has found a place for your daughter and her guardian. They will be here shortly to escort her."

- "Fine" said Jane simply.

- "I heard that you didn't want to know where she was going to be sent?" He asked.

- "I prefer her to be safe. It is better for me to be as far away from her as possible. Lucy will be with her and I trust her." Jane said.

- "I understand that and I'm sorry for your loss." The Agent said.

- "Thank you…" Jane softly said.

The agent sent a knowing look at Jane before he turns to the girl who had just stood up. She approached the two men and then only seemed to understand what was happening. Her eyes changed, tears rolled down her cheeks and she begged her father not to leave. She finally realized she was not going to see him again. He would not spend time with her anymore. She would be all alone. Jane took a step toward her with his eyes sad but determined.

- "Emma darling you're going to have to leave shortly" he explained.

- "No Dad, I don't want to," cried the girl. "I want to stay with you! I don't want you to leave! You can't leave me alone!"

- "Lucy will be with you. I don't have a choice sweetie. This is for your safety but I promise you that we will meet again soon." Jane said with tears in his eyes.

This was the hardest thing he had ever done to separate from his daughter a second time.

- "When…?" Emma asked with tears falling from her face.

- "I don't know but one day we will be together again." Jane said with a very confident tone.

Emma nodded her head in understanding even if her heart was not yet there. She threw herself into her father's arms and wept without restraint. Jane did the same he cared not of the glances from the staff. They stayed like that for a long time until Lucy arrived taking the girl against her. It was decided that she would stay with Emma it would make things easier. She smiled reassuringly then led Emma down the hallway.

At the last moment the girl turned and ran to her father. She hugged and kissed him one last time then rejoined Lucy.

Jane looked at his daughter until she disappeared around the corner. That was the last time he could see her. He didn't know when they would see each other again and that made him sad. But he knew she would be safe as long as she was away from him.

It was time to go back to Sacramento to help his friends find Red John. He was the killer of his wife and Lisbon. He made the promise that he will avenge Lisbon's death. He would find that killer then destroy that monster. Red John would spend the rest of his life in jail. His daughter needed him to stay alive. He had to survive for her. Lisbon was right he still had something to live.

The Mentalist turned away swallowing his sobs and tears.

* * *

**TBC ...**


	13. Chapter 12: New questions

**A/N: Hi guys. Two chapter in two days. When I saw how all of you wanted me to update soon, I decided to translate one chapter last night after work. And if I don't finish late tong, I'll try to translate one more chapter.**

**Very big thanks to** _ , Guest, phnxgrl, Guest, Marcia Santos_ **and** _Colorful Glitter_ **for all the reviews. I hope you will like this new chapter.**

**Oh, by the way, if you like the Jisbon, come and join us on a Jisbon forum.** _Jisbonfans. free forums. org._

**Now, I let you read this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: New questions**

* * *

Jane finally had returned to Sacramento but his morale was at an all time low. The flight in itself went well but the company he had was the reason for his low morale. This company included a small family: the father, the mother and two children which were two girls. Jane was fine then he noticed the family under his peculiar way of looking at things. Jane saw that the father was a blond with blue eyes and the mother was a brunette. He glanced at her eyes later. The two girls were young not more than ten years for one and other was about six. They had two beautiful girls. One of them looked like her father and the other her mother. Jane could not help but draw a parallel between him and Lisbon then what could have been their family. Sadly Jane knew it could never happen.

The Mentalist swallowed his tears. He could not afford to cry not now that he was at the CBI. Nobody should see him in such a state. Only his daughter and Lisbon had the right to see him like that and neither of them would again. That left him so sad.

He parked his car in his usual place then entered the building. While walking in the parking area he passed by an empty place and his heart sank. On the floor was inscribed the name of the person who owned this spot. It was the one for Lisbon. The consultant forced himself not to look but the temptation was stronger than his reason. He glanced at the permanently empty place mirroring the empty spot in his heart. Jane knew the spot in the lot would be assigned to someone else. But the spot in his heart would remain empty until he died.

New tears rolled from his eyes and tracked down his neck. He had to be strong for his colleagues. They would need him at his best. Not the broken man he is now.

When he entered the lobby Jenny Anderson the secretary gave him a sad smile. He tried to return the smile but he was unable to put his mask in place for the first time in his life. It was much harder than he had thought. He would have to work more on his ability to hide his feelings. But it was not easy when he had just lost the woman he loved for years without daring to admit it. Then he had to endure the separation from his daughter for an indefinite period.

He realized that the elevator had arrived when the door opened and he saw the room where he worked. He slowly left the cabin then walked into the hallway. He looked around as if he came back after a very long vacation. Everything was like it was when he had left. Only if you forgot the sad faces of the agents seated.

His steps led him to Lisbon's office. He became aware of what he was doing when the door opened. He noticed just as his hand was on the handle. It was a habit he had whenever he came to the office to bother Lisbon. That habit would be hard to lose.

He made a few steps into the room half expecting to find the woman sitting at her computer. Then she would yell at him for entering without knocking. But instead of that he faced the silence. It was a silence that began weighing uncomfortably on him. Suddenly he wanted to go back in time and save her.

Despite this he sat on the couch. This was his routine. He looked around him. He loved this place. It was where he had spent so much time with the pretty agent. He smiled just to remember the past and some nonsense reactions Lisbon had to whatever he was doing at the time. Jane realized he was smiling but coming back to reality presented him with an entirely different picture.

Jane finally decided to get up and join his colleagues that were probably working As usual he was never wrong. He found Van Pelt working on her computer inputting data at an incredible speed. He noticed she sometime stopped to refer to notes. Cho was reading reports of previous Red John cases. Jane could tell by reading the name of the folder that held. He knew the names of all the victims. Rigsby was reading the report of the forensic he had just received by fax. His eyebrows furrowed. He jumped from his chair startling everyone including Jane.

- "This is not true…" he swore.

- "What…?" Van Pelt inquired.

She was curious to know what had put her ex-boyfriend in this state.

- "The report ... the blood ..." he stammered. "All our hopes FUBAR…"

From his outburst they all knew then what was going on. They bowed their head as a sign of sadness. They all hoped that this was a bad dream that there was a chance that Lisbon was still alive somewhere. But the report was formal there were no more doubts or hope. The blood was Lisbon's and the quantity could only come from bleeding out.

Jane then advanced into the workspace when others noticed him. Van Pelt was the first to get up then run into his arms. She hugging him with all her might and crying. Jane hugged her back while uncomfortable but understanding. He applied a slight pressure in the back of the Young redhead to console then to calm her. They exchanged a look that was worth more than words.

The other two did not move but they exchanged glances of what they felt. Since they were men public display would not be tolerated. Only in private would they let themselves grieve. Instead Cho took the report from Rigsby then read it. Cho tried to convince himself that this report was true. Jane could not read it. It was beyond his strength.

-" The blood is Lisbon's" Cho confirmed as those were his only words.

Jane stood acknowledging that awful truth.

The rest of the day passed in a somewhat morbid atmosphere for each of the agents. Their Boss Laroche had proposed for them to go home early. They all refused. They had preferred to stay there rather than to be home alone.

For Jane it was harder he used to visit the office of his colleague in times like these. Now it was not possible anymore. He finally got up then left the office under the watchful sad eyes of his colleagues. He did not know where he was going to go but he had to leave. Then he knew where to go his attic. There was the bulk of his Red John research. It would be there he would finally find that elusive clue.

While Jane brooded in his attic the investigation was entrusted to another team. The three officers and the consultant were too close to the victim Lisbon. They had all understood and did not protest. It was too much for them. They would not have done a good work. Lisbon deserved the investigation to be properly conducted by officers in full possession of their faculties and not agents emotionally disrupted.

**- oooo -**

Jane stood in his attic taking in the board he had created. Eventually being frustrated he sought solace in the outdoors. He exited the building to walk then breathe in the fresh air. The wandered then he had finally arrived at Lisbon's crime scene. Why coming here exactly? He did not know really. He knew it would hurt him to come here. He entered her home anyways. He avoided looking at the spot where she died. Maybe he would find something that no other had seen. He scanned the room looking for anything out of the unusual. Seeing none he proceeded into the rest of the house.

He went upstairs he did not even know why but he felt he was being guided. Jane accepted the supernatural help and searched the upper floor. Jane went straight into Lisbon's bedroom. The whole room had been ransacked but he thought to find something else. Without even thionine Jane walked to the bed then lifted the mattress. He looked at the surface there was nothing. But when he went to drop it back into position he felt like there was a pocket in the fabric. He looked closer then felt something in this enclosure. He sought a way to easily open it. There was none. Frustrated he tore the cloth to reveal the contents. It was a small envelope. Removing it a small box fell Jane caught it. He recognized the shape. It was a video. He placed it carefully in his jacket. This clue he had to watch away from prying eyes. His hotel room would be just the place. It was secure and he would not be disturbed. He had found an envelope probably the Red John letter but this video was something new.

While he was exiting the room something caught his eye. It was a picture on the nightstand. He stopped then returned to look at it. It was a picture of him and Lisbon which was taken by Van Pelt. It was taken one evening when they were all out for a drink at the end of a difficult investigation. The young redhead wanted to take a picture of the whole team. They all said yes, including Lisbon which had been reluctant to participate. Jane remembered he had the opportunity to take her in his arms. He did not even know that Lisbon had had a copy. He was glad she had it framed that she has kept near her. It warmed his heart somewhat. To know that this moment was important for her was more than if she had said it. He took that with him too. He would have a new image of Lisbon. It was a picture of her smiling which would perhaps help him forget the other images which would haunt him until the end of his life.

**- oooo -**

Arriving home Jane drew the blinds then inserted the cassette into the VCR. The sat on the couch then took the envelope in his hands. He hesitated to open it. He knew what it must contain. He knew that it had to be the letter that Red John had sent to her. But it was still hard to open. With trembling hands he opened it then pulled out the contents. It was a bunch of pictures as well as the letter. He set aside the letter and concentrated on the photos. He was so shocked by seeing them. Especially those people who were on the pictures. There were pictures of his daughter alone or with friends. Some pics showed him too. This monster had followed the girl for so long. He had never known it.

Why did he wait so long? Red John had watched her every move from her childhood until now? He would eventually find out he had moved her again.

He then fell on other photos. Those anger him even more. It was pictures of Lisbon taken long ago. Some were pics from her time at the police academy. How was this possible? Red John knew her for so long? But Lisbon was drawn into a Red John case fairly recently. Did she have a connection with him?

There were too many questions that jostled in his head. He did not know why but he felt that something was hidden and it was very important. He would discover this clue sooner or later.

Jane spread out the pictures. Next he saw a pic with him and her. Jane remembered the time it was taken. It was the one he had taken one night when he had escorted her home because she was too tired to drive. Being lost in his memories he settled then pressed play on the video.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: I know that a lot of you Wonder if Lisbon is really dead or if she's still alive somewhare. I can't give yoy an answer, you have to be patient. But what I can tell you is: you will know on chapter 16.**

**Now, and can't wait to read what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13: The video

**A/N: here's chapter 13 guys. I try to translate one chapter a day, because I know that you want to know if Lisbon is really dead. You don't know how much I want to tell you if she is or not, but I also want to surprise you.**

**Next chapter tomorrow. Thanks again for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The video**

* * *

Sitting on the couch Jane saw the screen come to life. There was an image which appeared on the screen. It was a person he knew though his face was not visible. It was hidden by a hideous mask. His blood began to boil with rage. He wrestled with his self control.

The man grinned as if he could see and hear Jane's hatred. It acted as if it was a video conference and not just a video recording made only two days earlier.

_"Hello Mr. Jane, I'm glad to see that you've found my little treasures. I know that it is you and only you who would have found what I have left in our dear Teresa's bedroom._

_I feel your hatred against me for using her name but she has such a pretty name that I can not decently call her by her surname._

_But maybe you want to see her?"_

Red John moved away from the camera so that Jane could see a shape on the ground. It was a motionless form. He was horrified to see that it was Lisbon. The woman was unconscious and pale but he could not see any injuries. Jane realized why the killer had record this. He hesitated to continue though he knew he would suffer even more. He had to find something a clue perhaps a misstep that would play in his favor.

He then saw Red John slowly approaching Lisbon. Jane noticed that her hands were tied behind her back. Positioned so it was impossible to defend herself.

The man leaned over the woman. He caressed her face then sniffed her hair. Jane fists clenched more with every movement of his enemy in an impotent gesture. He kept his eyes on Lisbon.

He observed how the outline of her eyes was red. She had been crying. It was his fault he was responsible for her death as well as those of his family. It was only him and his damn selfishness.

Red John moved away from Lisbon enough so that Jane could calm himself. Jane knew there was more to suffer because this video was nothing but more of the same thing. He had a picture of Lisbon possibly dead. Now he was going to witness her death in real images. It was worse than simple photos of a crime scene. Worst of all the nightmares he could have had in his life. He prepared himself mentally for what was to follow.

Red John had returned to Lisbon with a knife in his hand. He turned away from the camera.

_"My dear friend, you will now witness the last moments of your friend._

_I know you're more than willing to meet me to make me pay for the death of your wife. I know that your daughter is alive from the beginning._

_But I know that you will not find me soon._

_Well, enough now my friend, we must act now."_

But when the knife was about to plunge Lisbon opened her eyes. Red John's look told Jane he had not expected it. He recovered quickly then approached Lisbon who had tried to back away from him. Her mouth was gagged but Jane could still hear small moans. His heart sank further if it was even possible.

Red John whispered something in her ear then she turned to the camera. She then seemed to understand what was going to happen. Her eyes widen accepting her fate.

A few tears escaped from her eyes. She begged Jane with her eyes to forgive her for what she had done. What was going to happen because she knew he would blame himself. She had kept him out of the story to protect him but she knew it had been useless.

The first plunge took her by surprise then she doubled over trying to hold back the cry of pain but did not succeed. The second one had her screaming in pain then blood began to spread all around her. Jane could not stand her pain or see her bleed to death knowing he could do nothing. It was more than he could bear.

He was about to stop the video when Red John whispered something into her ear again. She seemed surprised then a look of understanding appeared on her face. Jane was perplexed what could that be?

Jane sat on the couch clasping the picture in his hands. He leaned forward to see more of the screen. He tried to understand what Lisbon understood. Despite all his efforts he still could see anything. This was worst than dying he was in limbo.

Jane saw Red John remove the gag from Lisbon's mouth then untie her hands. She was now free to move around but too weak to attempt anything. The knife touched her one more time, but she felt nothing. Jane could see her stand. Jane realized she was numb. She let her head roll off to a side to face the camera and Jane. She murmured something that even the killer did not hear. Jane suspected that she was trying to communicate with him. This was the clue Jane had been hoping to see.

The Mentalist tried to understand what she was trying to tell him. He rewound then watched the video several times. Each pass he learnt more and more. He still didn't know what she was trying to say. He continued until he could understand. After a dozen times he realized he would not succeed like that he needed help.

He stood up then stopped the video. He took his jacket then went for walk again. He needed to think about it all he had witnessed. What Lisbon was trying to tell him and only him. She was leaving the clue to who Red John was. Jane was wondering how to interpret her clue. Who was he? Was he part of his or hers past or maybe both? He had more questions than answers this made him frustrated.

He walked trying to empty his mind. Only bad memories were present. He needed to banish those and replace them with happier images. Ones like the times he went to Lisbon's office to annoy her. But he knew that she loved it. Even in the middle of the case his disturbances were welcomed though she would always state otherwise.

He remembered the test of confidence they had done long ago. That day despite a slight hesitation Lisbon had trusted him completely. She never had cause to regret it. It proved she could always count on him. But he hadn't kept that promise. Now she was dead because of him.

With that realization the bad and sad thoughts invaded his mind. He let a few tears roll from his eyes onto his cheeks. He had never cried so much since those dark days of his long ago past. He knew he would cry more often now.

The Mentalist finally arrived in town then soon found what he sought. He could no longer walk so he returned in a taxi. Once home he installed everything. He knew nothing about computers. Using the software he tried screen capturing stills from the video. At the right time he zoomed so he could read Lisbon's lips. It was what she wanted him to know. He could even hear her weak voice that tore his heart. He repeated until he heard everything.

He sat up quickly in his chair. He was excited. He was unable to believe what he had discovered but it had to be true. Why had he not thought of that before? How could he have missed that? How could he let that man's hands fall on Lisbon? Now he knew who his worst enemy was. It was imperative that he would be found then made to pay.

While he pondered his revenge Lisbon's voice was heard in his head. Jane stopped then remembered what Lisbon's last words were to him. He had to warn the others. He had to catch Red John in order to see his daughter again. He missed the teenager already. Lisbon had told him his name but not where to find him.

This man had ruined his life twice and he had to pay for it. Yes he would pay by ending his life in prison. He would be locked away from everything and everyone. Jane might still be alive. He would always miss something. It was spot which Lisbon would occupy forever in his heart along his wife. He would never forget the woman he had loved at first sight which made him a man and a happy father. Then he could never forget the woman who had helped him overcome his grief and taste the life again. She was the one who had sacrificed her life for his daughter and him.

Jane pulled out his phone from his pocket then called Cho. The man answered quickly and Jane was brief.

- "I have new information about Lisbon's death. I need the team together. I will explain later." Jane said.

- "We don't have the case" Cho stated.

- "I know. There is no one more trustworthy of this information so call them." Jane urged.

- "OK I'll tell the others." Cho agreed.

The two men hung up then Jane put away everything. He did not want to compromise the evidence nor did he want to burden them with Lisbon's death. He needed them on this. It was essential that they were fully in the investigation. This was not going to be easy but they should take responsibility. They had to deal with the revelations he would give.

Less than thirty minutes later the team arrived. Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were in his living room. He took a deep breath then launched.

- "I know who Red John is." Jane announced to the stunned gathering of friends.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was not easy to read. Just tell me what you think of it.**

**Next chapter tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14: Red John's name

**A/N: I know that I said I would update yesterday, but my grand fathe passed away Sunday night, I was not in the mood to translate. And I was very tired after a week of 55hours work. But here you go, chapter 14. You will know you Red John is. I know that after what we learn in season 5, RJ could not be and would not do what I write. But I wrote this story about 2 years ago.**

**I hope you will lite it anyway.**

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Red John's name**

* * *

The three agents, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were still waiting in Jane's living room for his explanation. His sentence had intrigued them. Who would not have been? The identity of the killer has been a mystery for so long that for Jane to know his name gave them hope to finally make his arrest.

But Cho had some questions anyway. Jane had the identity of the murderer of his wife and daughter. Was it the same one who had killed Lisbon two days earlier? The one that had sent him pictures of his handiwork? So, he wondered why he had ask them to come over? Why did he ask them for help? He always said that he would kill him with his bare hands. So why did he change his mind now?

Cho approached Jane while not leaving his eyes. Black eyes plunged into the blue ones of the consultant. He wanted to read it. He wanted the truth nothing more. Once face to face, the two men were silent for a moment before Jane answered the silent question of his friend.

- "I made a promise to Lisbon" he whispered. "I promised her not kill Red John. I promised to let the justice make him pay for what he did. For my daughter because she does not deserve to live without her father as she was separated from her mother."

It didn't take more for the man to let the tears flow down his cheeks. He wanted to be strong in front of his colleagues and friends. Remembering that promise he had made to Lisbon made it very hard for him.

Everyone in the room was too stunned by the words of the Mentalist. Patrick Jane was giving up his revenge for a promise. They still struggled to believe but it was true. Van Pelt then saw the tears on his cheeks. She hugged him squeezing as hard as possible to give him courage. Jane reciprocated enjoying a warm contact. He enjoyed her kindness when he knew was responsible for Lisbon's death.

After a few minutes they separated. Grace took her place on the couch while Jane returned to pace the living room. He would have to tell them who the killer was. They were cops who would want to know how he knew it. Who had told him? What evidence he had?

He could not hide that he had a video of Lisbon death. Only he didn't want them to see it. He wanted to spare them that suffering. He took a deep breath and told them the news.

- "I found a video ..." Jane started to say.

- "Where did you find a video…?" Rigsby questioned without even allow time for Jane to finish his sentence, which earned him a glare from Grace. "Sorry…"

- "So I said, I found a video hidden in Lisbon's bedroom. It was in her mattress. I did not know what it was but I took it. I believe it was Lisbon that hid it. But it came from Red John ..." he hesitated to continue. It became too difficult.

- "What's on the video?" asked Cho.

- "Lisbon ... The day... Her death ..." Jane managed to say between gulp of air.

Everyone stood in shock at this revelation. So the monster that was Red John had filmed the murder of Lisbon. Worse of all he had left a copy for Jane to find. This man was horrible and unfeeling.

Rigsby jumped up then paced back and forth. Everyone knew what he felt. They all were in agreement. The tall man was no longer able to hide his feelings. He could no longer act as an agent. He had to release his hatred and resentment. He had to empty all the dark thoughts invading his mind. What better place to do that than the presence of his closest friends? Those all share his grief, hatred, anger and more.

Rigsby felt a hand on his shoulder then he turned. Jane was looking at him with much compassion. His blue eyes were blazing. He let himself be carried by the brilliance of his eyes, his hatred and anger decreasing gradually giving way to a feeling of total well-being. He followed him to the couch then came to his senses.

- "You hypnotized me man?" Rigsby wondered.

- "I had no choice, I'm sorry" replied Jane with his head bowed.

Now they all could see that the Mentalist had changed much since his return. Maybe even a little earlier too. First of all he made excuses for his behavior during a difficult case. They were all accustomed to his mood swings and did not expect an apology from him. They knew he did not like it.

Then he went away for several days without saying anything at least not to them. He took Lisbon with him. The most amazing thing was that the woman had not said no. Nobody even knew what had happened between them. They might know one day. Jane would confess to them what had happened between them but not now.

Jane finally spoke again. His friends had been waiting for him to tell them why they were there. He would not make them wait any longer. Composed Jane continued.

- "On the video ..." The words had hardly left his lips. "Lisbon was ... she told me…me when she was dying. She spoke to me the name of Red John. She found the strength to help me after I hurt her so badly. "

Jane then dropped to the ground holding his head in his hands. The pain and sorrow were invading all at once. He could not stand that at all. He could not bear to keep his tears at bay. So he cried and sobbed until there was nothing left.

After the announcement the three officers remained in shock. They did not expect that the video would contain her death. They had no idea that Jane had seen her suffer then die. They all knew that the Mentalist was very attached to her one might ever be as bold to call it love.

They were still waiting for him to tell them the name of the killer. Although they respected his need to cry. They would leave him time to compose himself again. Jane had suffered much they all had realized. Finally, Jane said the name of this most elusive killer.

- "His name is Arnold Parker." Jane choked out.

They finally knew. They had the name but not much else. However, it was a start. It was that clue they would need to solve this mystery. Jane started to give them what he knew.

- "He is ... an ex boyfriend of Lisbon. She was with him when she was at the police academy. He was older than her…she ..." The words once again died on his lips.

So this killer was an ex of Lisbon. He was a man she had known many years ago. She didn't even suspect what he really was. But now they wanted to know more so did Jane.

He wanted to know if it was because of her Red John started killing or because of something else. Jane wanted to know why RJ had chosen him. Why did RJ have to kill Jane's family? Jane knew what Red John had said but there was more much more and he would find it.

Van Pelt got up then walked over to Jane to hug and to reassure him once again. She pressed him hard against her. She was so sensitive that she could not stand to see her friend crying and alone. Cho stood up being the professional. He turned to Rigsby then gave his orders.

- "Van Pelt, I want you to do some research on this Arnold Parker. I want to know everything about him. What he did today, if he had family. Were there any run-ins with the law? Whatever you can find..." Cho said taking command.

- "On it…" replied the young woman. She wanted to add the word Boss but she felt it was too soon for her to consider Cho her boss.

- "Rigsby, watch the video and see if you can find something else. Perhaps one more detail…" Cho pointed at the video.

- "Okay…" Rigsby said.

Cho then approached Jane laying a hand on his shoulder. This touch caused Jane to look up. There were tears still streaming down his cheeks but the consultant did nothing to restrain them. Cho crouched then smiled somewhat shyly. He didn't really know what to do. He was not used to see Jane crying. It was Lisbon who used to be there for him. It was she who helped him when he was not well or when he needed to talk. But now the man needed a friend. Someone to help as would Lisbon before Cho decided to assume that role for him. He gave him a reassuring and friendly hug. Cho was trying to make it clear that he was not alone. His friends were there for him at all times. He would never have to morn alone.

The two men embraced for a moment before getting up. Then he went to help the other two. They still had a lot research to do on this man. They had a purpose which would allow them no luxuries.

Time spent will be important in the end. They would find Parker then Lisbon's body. She deserved to have a funeral and burial. They made the promise to find her then give her the honors she richly deserved for her sacrifice.

But despite their good intentions they found nothing. It was as if the man had disappeared from the face of the earth. No trace of him existed since his release from the police academy not even a job in a small town. The only thing they knew was that Parker had done something to Lisbon one day that had left her broken. Van Pelt had hesitated before telling them. She knew that it would be hard to hear. She could not keep it to herself. The others must know.

She pulled them aside then told them. Years earlier Parker had abused Lisbon which had precipitated a long depression. Lisbon surviving that had made her the strong person she would become.

This revelation was even more difficult for Jane to bear. He had long suspected that an Ex had done something serious to her. Jane never expected that. He was sad for her but also proud. She had said nothing to anyone. She had kept everything to herself. Though, he was a Mentalist. He had never guessed her secret. He blamed himself for this not knowing. He could not know what she had suffered. Still he blamed himself anyway.

The three officers were also sad to learn this news. They also knew that nothing could change the past. They had to live with what they would learn. They would remember all the good sided of Teresa Lisbon. The strong woman she was, the friend, colleague and the professional agent who had managed to support their consultant during all these years.

That's what they wanted to keep as a memory. The way she was joyful before she died then left them all forever.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter tomorrow. I can't wait to read what you think of this chapter. I hope it was not too bad. 6 more chapters before the end. But I have others stories, just tell me if you want me to translate them.**


	16. Chapter 15: New attack

**A/N: thanks everyone for all the reviews. I hope you'll like this new chapter. And a big thanks to phnxgrl.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: New attack**

* * *

The three officers and the consultant spent the day doing research on Arnold Parker, his family, his friends and his life. They had watched the video many times despite hating to see Lisbon in so much pain. They found nothing more that could help them find out why Red John had taken Lisbon. Why he had not left her body like the others?

None of the four wanted to give up the search. They didn't want to waste time either. The only thing that mattered was to find this man. Then make him pay for all the pain he had done to Jane and all these other families. So many people had suffered because of him. So many people had seen their lives shattered by this monster. He deserved to end his life in prison along side monsters like him. Perhaps, he might be even tortured by fellow prisoners. It was well known that cops did not last long even if Parker was not a cop anymore. He had entered the police academy that would be enough for the other prisoners. Just the fact that he would pick on children would be enough to make them kill.

Jane got up from his chair to stretch his legs. He could not feel his legs after so many hours sitting. So he paced around the room to get the blood circulating. He cast a glance at his colleagues then noticed how they were tired too. They have worked for hours not taking any time to rest. They had to take a break, stretch their legs, drink and eat something. They would not be very useful if exhausted.

- "Guys, take a break" said Jane.

- "No time…" muttered Rigsby.

- "Too much work…" whispered Van Pelt.

Jane waited until Cho said something similar as the others but he did not even look up from his record. That meant that he didn't want to rest any more than the others. Jane went into the kitchen to make tea. He needed to remove all the dark thoughts invading his mind. He needed to see only the bright smile when he thought of Lisbon. The way she smiled when she was joking or her laugh. The image of her eyes which had that the little wrinkle when she was intrigued or the dimple on her cheek. There were so many things he liked about this woman that he would never see ever again. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to cry. He did not doubt for a moment that one day they could be separated. He had never imagined one day having to endure her absence. To him they were going to see the other every day for the rest of their lives. Even though, her career was considered dangerous. He must now learn to live without her and he was not sure he could.

The Mentalist steeped his favorite tea while letting his mind wander about those happy memories. There was a smile growing on his face. Just thinking of Lisbon made him want to cry. When he felt the tears beginning to form he remembered how Lisbon was with his daughter. Then the tears were gone. He was so happy to see them close. Even though, they didn't know each other. It had made him so happy to see his daughter like another woman. That had been unexpected and so important to him. If his daughter had not liked her, he would not have tried anything with Lisbon. Unfortunately for him, even if the girl had affections for his friend, he could not consider anything between them. Red John was responsible for that.

He was still thinking about his daughter. He wondered what she could feel at this moment somewhere in the country under another identity. He imagined she was mourning her separation from her father then his phone rang. He put his cup on the kitchen table then answered it. The caller name did not appear.

- "Allo!" he said.

- "Mr Jane I'm so glad to hear your voice" he heard a voice on the other side of the line.

His blood ran cold at the voice then the tears came to his eyes. Was it him, Red John? He probably called to remind him how much he stronger he was and how weak Jane was.

From the corner of his eye, Jane saw his colleagues in the kitchen throw him quizzical looks. He mimicked with his lips the name of the killer then Van Pelt ran to her computer to try to trace the call. Although she had no right she had installed the trace program on her personal computer. She thought that one day it would be needed. Now she was glad to have done it.

- "I think you found the video my friend" said the killer.

- "I'm not your friend you monster." Jane screamed at the phone.

- "You should be grateful" continued Parker. "I gave you the opportunité to see your dear Teresa one last time."

- "You ..." Jane started to say but stopped.

- "Was she not beautiful with her eyes full of tears? The fear reflected in her eyes? I really did enjoy being able to touch her as I did."

- "If I ever meet you I ..." Jane began to threaten.

- "Well, Patrick, you and I both know you would not do anything to me. You have a promise to keep isn't it?" Red John taunted.

Jane did not know what to say. How this man could know what he had promised? How did he know all his secrets? He absolutely had to find him very quickly. He felt anger rising in him even more. He was afraid of not being able to keep his promise to Lisbon.

Suddenly Jane heard a small voice behind Parker. A voice he knew well and his face expressed his terror. It was not possible. He could not have tracked down Emma?

- "Patrick, I have with me a young person who would like to talk to you." Red John jovially said.

Jane waited to hear or to know she was okay although she was with the biggest killer in California. He heard her breathing labored as if she suffered serious injuries.

- "Dad…" Emma whispered.

- "Emma dear…" cried Jane as he heard his daughter. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

- "No, I'm okay dad. He said he wants to see you," Emma said with a trembling voice. "He says you have to come alone if you want me to stay alive. He says he has a gift for you."

- "Its okay sweetie" Jane tried to reassure his daughter. "I will come then we will be able to go home, I promise."

- "Dad, I'm scared" sobbed the girl while the killer snatched the phone from her hands.

- "I'll send you an address I want to see you in an hour. If you don't arrive on time say goodbye for good to your daughter." Red John threatened.

He hung up then Jane dropped his arms to his sides. His daughter, his baby, his angel was in danger and needed him. He would not let Parker take her then finish the job he started so many years ago. He would not let him kill her as he had done with the two women he had loved. He would save her then take her home even if he died doing it. He knew there would be people to watch over her if he did not survive the meeting. He trusted his friends.

Jane then turned to them while he was still in the kitchen. He waited to learn if Van Pelt was successful. The beep of the phone told him he had a message. He opened it to see an address. He then turned to Van Pelt showed her the text. He asked her to find out where this address was located. He would not go alone. He would need his friends. His daughter's life was at stake

The young woman did some research then found the location. It was a warehouse located at the edge of town in a secluded corner. It would be pretty hard to go unnoticed but the three agents did not want Jane to go there alone. They all wondered. Who is Red John threatening Jane to kill? Cho asked for the group.

- "Who is Emma?" Cho simply asked.

Jane looked up at his friends. He remembered that he had not told them that he had a daughter who lived. Only Lisbon knew. He had forgotten to tell them because he was so distracted. He thought she was safe. Apparently there was a mole in the Marshall's service which allowed Red John to capture his daughter.

He looked at all of them. They were waiting but their curiosity could be seen.

- "Emma is ..." He hesitated a moment, "Emma is my daughter, Charlotte."

- "It is impossible," whispered Van Pelt, recalling the case of the death of Charlotte. "She is dead."

- "No, she is not dead. I'll explain everything later because if we don't go soon she will be this time. I don't want to lose her too." Jane pleaded.

The agents nodded then prepared a plan. It was not without danger though. The encounter with the killer would not be easy. Everyone knew that Jane might not control himself. He still might want to kill him even though, he had made a promise. It was a risk worth taking for Emma or Charlotte his daughter.

Once they had the plan in action. They all left Jane's house then proceeded to the warehouse. They were all silent while driving. Each thought about what would follow in the next few minutes. Cho was driving as always. Rigsby and Van Pelt were on the back seat holding hands. They were fearful someone may not to survive.

Jane sat next to Cho. He said nothing but kept looking at a picture. It was a picture of Lisbon and him. The one she had kept on her bedside table. Seeing her smile gave Jane courage. He would keep his promise. He would not kill Red John but he would not leave unscathed either.

They arrived quickly on the site. The tension was at its peak and everyone prayed that everything would be all right. Especially for the poor girl who was inside the building.

Cho gave its final recommendations to Jane while preparing everything. He assured him that they were here if and when they will be needed. The consultant smiled to his friends more trying to reassure himself than display courage. He knew everything would end today. He then entered the warehouse. He followed the light that showed the way.

Jane came into a large room. The first thing he saw was his daughter tied to a chair in the corner. When Emma heard her father she tried to yell a warning. The gag over her mouth prevented any sounds to come out. Jane had no time to react before he got shot behind the skull.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me if you like this chapter.**

**Next one as soon as I can.**


	17. Chapter 16: The confrontation

**A/N:** **Here's chapter 16. Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I don't think I'll update tomorrow as I'm really tired.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Confrontation**

* * *

The team was still outside still waiting on news from Jane. They had sent him in with a microphone. They heard nothing. So, Cho decided to go and make sure everything was okay.

The officers drew their weapons then advanced slowly to the entrance of the building. They were watching for the slightest suspicious sign of an impending ambush. Though there was nothing that seemed dangerous when they entered the building. They separated one went each on one side while inspecting the ground floor. Cho then spotted a door on a small platform at the top above his head. He decided to see what was in the room. He gestured to the other two. They went up the stairs cautiously following proper procedure. They had not yet crossed anyone but that didn't mean that there was not an accomplice of Red John lurking waiting to jump them.

They came to the door then Cho pushed it with his foot. It creaked and slowly he poked his head inside to see a whole lot of screens, recording equipment and other objects. He entered followed by the other two. They observed the objects before them. All the equipment was necessary for surveillance. It was as if the whole building was infested with cameras.

Van Pelt leaned toward one of the screens and put a hand over her mouth. She saw Jane lying face first on the ground with Red John waiting behind him.

- "Oh my God," she whispered.

The two other came to see this screen. Jane was alone with the killer but contrary to what they thought. He didn't seem to want to kill him. He was patiently waiting for Jane to awake.

**- oooo -**

Jane slowly opened his eyes with a horrible pain behind the skull. He rubbed his neck while standing up trying to find out what happened. Then it all came back to him causing him to recover more quickly. Perhaps he stood too quickly because he suddenly felt very dizzy.

He heard giggling behind him then turned to see Red John quietly leaning against the doorframe. A knife was being tossed between his hands. His mask was still in place. Jane looked around and saw no traces of Emma. His heart quickened as fear rose in him. He feared that she was already dead and that he was too late.

- "Hello Patrick" began the killer, "slept well?"

- "Where is she?" Jane asked.

- "Don't worry she is alive but not for long." RJ sneered.

- "Tell me where she is" Jane commanded.

Red John suddenly straightened up then took a step toward Jane with his knife still in hand. He walked a few steps then stopped in front of his enemy. The consultant felt his anger come back and he threw himself on the killer. Jane pulled no punches as he vented his anger on his face.

Red John did not seem to defend himself that stopped the Mentalist. That little voice of Lisbon reminded him of his promise. Reluctantly he stepped back then walked away then leaned against the wall behind him.

Parker rubbed his jaw with one hand while with the other he picked up his knife he had dropped during the attack. He knew that Patrick Jane would not keep his promise. Jane would let anger invade him then dictate his movements. He might possibly regret them later. It was only a matter of time before he would explode for good. So he took advantage of the quiet blond to begin the first step of his plan.

- "You will have to look for her Patrick" he whispered.

Jane didn't understand what he meant. What was his game this time?

Red John saw the confusion of the Mentalist then decided it would be more fun if he understood immediately. He took from his pocket a small phone with an image. He handed it to him.

He hesitated before looking at the screen. His blood ran cold at the sight of his daughter bound to a chair in a dark room only lit by candles. There was behind her a big barrel but Jane didn't know what it contained. Right next to the barrel was a countdown that gave goosebumps to the consultant.

- "You have two hours to find her Patrick," explained Red John, "after this time, if you don't get her out there. The barrel's content will be poured directly on her. It is an acid that will kill her slowly. You will hear her screams of pain anywhere in this building." Red John said.

Jane said nothing while he listened carefully. He had two hours to find his daughter. It would not be difficult. He started to leave then turned to face the killer. Jane's instinct told him that there would be something else. RJ would not make it that easy. RJ was a gamesman and this was way too easy.

- "I forgot to tell you" said the man "you will have to choose."

- "Choose what?" Jane questioned, "Save my daughter or my life? That choice is already made."

- "That choice would have been too easy my friend. No, you need to choose between one and the other. Which will you save?" RJ posed to Jane.

Jane was struggling to understand. Who did he mean? Who else was in the balance? He didn't see who could be that important to him.

Red John let out a sadistic laugh turning to the Mentalist. Another screen appeared showing another room but RJ hid who was in that room.

- "You will have to choose between your daughter and the woman you love Patrick." Red John chortled.

- "She died… You killed her" cried Jane with tears streaming freely down his cheeks. "You want me to choose between the body of Lisbon and my daughter? You really think I could let my daughter die for that?"

- "Who says she's really dead?" sneers Parker.

It was not possible? He had simply lied. RJ wanted to destabilize him. Lisbon was dead, wasn't she?

Jane looked up at the killer who handed him another phone on which there was another image waiting to be seen. With trembling hand he closed on the screen then shut his eyes. Jane was unable to face the horrors which awaited him. He wanted it to be true with all his heart. Jane was afraid that this was false lead that Red John took advantage of his moment of weakness to make him suffer more. He wanted to demoralize the Mentalist by showing him the lifeless body.

Jane swallowed hard then took a deep breath. He resolved he had to look just to satisfy his own morbid curiosity. He opened his eyes letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

- "Lisbon ..." he whispered as he truly recognized his partner on the screen alive.

- "Yes my friend, she's alive." RJ said.

- "How...?" Jane asked.

- "Do you really want to know how she survived or are you going to look for her before she really die?" RJ posed the question.

Jane was speeches. He wanted to find her, hold her and never let her go. He had so hoped for that to happen. He could not believe it. Now he had his chance only to spare Lisbon would condemn Emma. He could see the woman on the dirty ground with her face contorted with pain and showing extreme distress. Her hands trembled around her frail body. It was not a dream. It was her, Teresa Lisbon.

Red John rejoiced in seeing the face of Patrick Jane go through all kinds of emotions. He knew the inner struggle he had. RJ knew Jane wanted to save the two women but he could not. He was wasting time in his indecision.

- "Tick tick Patrick." Red John reminded the consultant.

- "I will save them both, I can do it" stated Jane.

- "Think again my friend, do you really think it's that easy?" He inquired.

- "What ... what do you mean?" Jane asked knowing there were more tricks to be uncovered.

- "You will face trials to get to one or another." RJ warned.

Jane's face became distorted Red John was worse than he thought. This man was even more twisted than anything he could imagine.

**- oooo -**

From their post the three agents had heard the whole conversation. They feared the worst but they would help their friend. They would scour the building to find Emma or Lisbon. They would not let the two women die.

But when they tried to exit of the room the door automatically closed and locked. They then heard the voice of Red John addressing to them with glee.

- "You can not help him. He must do this alone." RJ said.

Ignoring Red John they tired several methods to be released. They had to face the facts they were powerless to help Jane. As Red John said he would have to act alone.

They returned to the screen. They watch as the Mentalist ran off in the hallways in search of Lisbon and Emma. They finally understood why all these screens. It was to allow them to see the suffering of their friend but do nothing to help him.

Red John's twisted game had just started.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: next chapter will be up Monday.**


	18. Chapter 17: Let the game begins

**A/N: you are Lucky guys, I had time to translate one more chapter today. But you have to wait tomorrow for an other one. Thanks again for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Let the game begins**

* * *

Jane ran breathlessly into the corridors of the warehouse still holding the phone that Red John had handed him. He watched the time counting down. This man was worse than he had imagined. He was even more sadistic than he thought. Jane knew Red John was after him only because of a foolish boast he made many years earlier. He knew that since then RJ took pleasure in making him suffer. Jane was prideful and assumed RJ was a myth and powerless. He never suspected Red John would use this prideful boast against the two women he loved most in the world.

Two hours was the time he had to find Lisbon and Emma. Only Two long hours were given to search the vastness of this building. Was it enought to go around and save them both? At least that was what he thought. But that it would have been too easy. Therefore, Jane was wary of what to expect.

Thanks to the microphone that the team had installed he could continue to communicate with them. Although they were still stuck in this room but it still might be an advantage. They could guide him through the corridors that would gain him time. It was a chance that Red John had not though of before. RJ was overconfident in Jane's lack of abilities. Jane may lack some abilities but his friends made up on what he lacked which was knowledge. Jane was not tackling this game blindly.

- "Grace, locate Lisbon and Emma" Jane asked breathlessly.

- "Okay…" said the redhead.

Van Pelt sat on the chair behind a computer then typed letters and numbers at breakneck speed. Her hacking skills cracked the security codes. She ran searches for every room for her boss and Jane's daughter. If he had to run to save them he would know where to find them. It was his final effort so she did her best.

Rigsby and Cho continued to look for a way to open the door then go help their friend. They could not bear to sit there doing nothing or to see him struggling to save his daughter and Lisbon. Knowing, he could not save them both.

Rigsby lost his temper and struck a great blow to the door but it would not budge. He was angry and sad at the same time. He hated to be powerless over just a door. Cho tried to reason with him waiting was their only option at the moment. There was nothing else could be done.

Grace was still typing on the keyboard then suddenly stopped. Cho and Rigsby noticed the lull in noise curious they stood behind her. There was a plan of the building as well as two bright spots. Grace had done the first part now to locate Jane to guide him there.

- "These two points indicate where the boss and Emma are" she explained.

"Now when we get out of here those are places to go to help Jane."

The two men looked at each other without knowing what to do. How would they to get there? How can they help Jane? Grace then had an idea. She was not sure it would work. They need to do it anyways.

- "The ventilation system there must have one and I could sneak in and out in the hallway.

- "It's risky Grace" Rigsby intervened "you could be injured."

- "If I do nothing then Emma or Lisbon or both could die. I refuse to do nothing. So what if it is risky?"

Teary eyed she looked back at the screen. Jane had slowed for a reason. Intrigued, she moved closer to see what was happening then cried out in anguish. Cho alerted leaned toward the screen. He could see the first obstacle broken glass.

Jane was now in front of a tunnel filled with broken glass. He would have to crawl in there. He scanned the area searching for another option. Seeing he had no choice he took off his jacket then wrapped his hands in it to prevent too many cuts and pushed the jacket in front of him like clearing a path. It did not get all the shards some ended up in his knees. His blood started to leak from several cuts but he was through. All his thoughts were turned to his daughter and Lisbon. It was for them that he was doing this. He had to save them both.

You could see a trail of blood on the ground after his passage. Jane ignored the throbbing in his knees. The only thing that was important was that the two women in his life would die that motivated him even more.

He then heard a voice from hidden speakers.

- "You are very brave Patrick" sneers the voice of Red John, "I did not think you had the courage to continue this fight. I see now you are a high-level opponent."

- "Shut up…" Jane whispered through clenched teeth.

Passing the first obstacle left him in a hallway which was quiet and dimly lit. He didn't know what to expect at the other end as he walked his fear grew. Would he be alive at the end of this game? Would he save his daughter or Lisbon…? Would he have enough time to get them both out of here? He began to doubt. Jane banished those thoughts with only one. He would win!

He then heard crackling in his headset it was Grace's voice.

- "Jane I'm get out of this room through the ventilation system to come to your aid."

- "No Grace, it's too dangerous," said the mentalist whose voice reflected the fear he felt.

- "Look, you don't have time to get to them both. It is necessary that I do it besides I'm the thinnest" argued the young woman.

- "But ..." Jane said then Grace cut him off.

-" No, I've managed to locate them. They are too far from each other. You cannot save them both especially, that you have to deal with all these tests. You will need help and I'm here."

- "There is no other way?" He asked.

- "Sorry Jane I am it! Or nothing we don't have much time." Grace argued.

After a moment of reflection, Jane allowed Grace to do what she needed to do. He was in no position to refuse. She would have done it anyway.

Grace turned to Cho asking him to watch over Rigsby. They all had understood the risks she was taking. But they also knew that this was their only chance. Maybe once outside she could find a way to unlock the door then allow them to all assist Jane. But she would not spend much time on the door. Time was the one thing they did not have at the moment.

The young woman hugged Rigsby. He squeezed as hard as possible. He was fearful but knew she would do this. She slipped her hands in his back to move a little closer. Then she pulled away then gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Cho looked at them. He wanted to hug her. He had a great respect for her. Although in his estimation she was a little too sensitive for this job. He was proud of what she was about to do.

When the couple separated Cho hugged Grace. He placed a kiss on her cheek. She was a little shocked by his emotional side. He was always so stoic. She certainly didn't expect this from him.

- "Good luck" he whispered.

Then Rigsby helped Grace to climb up the vent. Once she had disappeared, the two men returned to the door and tried once again to make it budge. Not achieving anything in a fit of rage Rigsby took out his gun then fired into the lock which against all odds broke it. The two men looked at each other puzzled and worried. Why did it break so easily? Was it another trap hidden on the other side? Had Red John planned what they would do?

Carefully, Cho pulled his gun then pushed the heavy door which revealing an empty, dark and quiet hallway. He made a first step into the hallway with Rigsby on his heels when they heard the screams of Van Pelt above their heads.

- "Grace…!" Rigsby yelled in a panic.

Jane stopped in his tracks when he heard the screams. What had happened to her? Was she so badly hurt? But then he heard another cry. This cry was one he would recognize among a thousand. It was the cry of the woman he loved.

- "Lisbon!" cried Jane running toward the sound.

But down the hall, as he turned the corner, he slipped and felt himself falling into a hole. The landing was painful and he let out a groan of pain. He tried to get up but his leg failed and fell. He held the tears that threatened to spill as best as he could.

He rested then attempted again this time he used the wall to do so. Once on his feet he limped along. Jane noticed that he had landed on the floor below. He walked a little. The pain in his leg was constantly reminding him that it would not support him very long. He pushed onward because quitting was not an option.

He felt the heat building as he progressed. After a short distance flames could be seen and on the other side was a door which had an arrow showing a path. Jane knew it was a trap but he had no choice.

Jane readied himself mentally then ran into the flames.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 18: Red John's madness

**A/N: hi guys. Here's chapter 18. Alost the end, only 3 chapters left. Thamk you so much for the reviews. I didn't think that you would like my story as is an old one and we all know that RJ is not like I describe him. My excuse is: I wrote this story 2 years ago and I was a bad writer. I like to think I'm better now.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Red John's madness**

* * *

Rigsby had only one desire. It was to run to Grace then hug her and tell her it was all over. But he didn't even know where she was or what had happened to her. Was she still in the ventilation system? Was she out of there? He wondered so many things that he didn't even pay much attention to what he was doing or where he was going.

It was only when Cho jerked back that he realized that there was danger to him too. On the floor lay a trap for animals. There were iron teeth ready to pierce your leg if you're not careful. This trap was not there when they arrived which meant that Red John had come in the meantime. RJ was resetting different traps. He was stacking the odds and wanting to hurt them. Now Jane was not the only person in his Machiavellian game. They were all pieces in his demented games. They all had reason to worry.

Rigsby thanked his colleague with his eyes then they resumed their march. With their weapon in front of them they looked all around. They were looking for potential pitfalls posed by the enemy. They walked carefully and relied on their cop instincts. These had served them well. Right now they were relatively safe from danger.

But the fate of their friends was what concerned them the most. Since Grace's cry of pain they had heard nothing. They wondered how she was. They also wondered how Jane is. He had not talked to them for a few moments and that made them worry. If he failed the first test that made them shuddered. It was imperative for them to remain positive. They needed to believe in the plan.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon was in a lot of pain. Everywhere on her body hurt, her arms, legs, back, head, and belly. Every part of her body was painful but she didn't want Parker sees it. She wanted to be strong to face the man. This man who had nearly destroyed her life many years earlier also tormenting Jane as well as the poor Emma.

The woman knew that Parker had a serious problem of self-control. She had never imagined he could be so mad then became the killer she knew. And yet this was what the evidence pointed. After abusing her and leaving her for dead in a dark alley he had disappeared. He left nothing of his old life. It was as if he was reborn as Red John.

Lisbon had struggled to recover her old life after what she had suffered. But she was lucky to have the help of a close friend. This person was there for her. It took a long time for her to leave her home without the fear to become overwhelming. This person carefully guided Lisbon into making relationships again. Surviving this ordeal had made her become a strong and independent woman.

When Jane came into her life she felt herself slipping becoming the male's plaything. Not the strong and Independent woman she needed to be. Jane had such a power over her. She was genuinely afraid of him due to his cool smiles, his jokes and his affectionate gestures. It was this fear which caused her to be so hard on him.

It was to protect herself. But she gradually realized that it was only a mask or a facade to hide her own suffering. And from that moment of realization she had evolved into someone softer and more compassionate. That change only was minor she still didn't let him to do stupid things to solve a case. She learned she could be soft and not a chump. There was still that core of the independent woman lurking underneath.

Every day had been a fight for her, not to jump on him and kiss him as she dreamed of doing. She didn't want to be like others women.

When she thought back to Jane, she saw herself in her apartment, tied up on the floor, facing her worst enemy and facing the camera that would show her consultant how she would suffer. She had thought that she would die that night, when the knife had penetrated her skin. Yet she had survived. How? She still didn't know. The only thing she remembered was the tears streaming down her cheeks then begging Jane to forgive her. Her last action was to give him Red John's name. She hoped he would not go find him alone.

Today she was once again alone in an awkward posture. She prayed heaven to allow her to live to see Jane one last time. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him and how she was sorry for not having been able to take care of herself.

While she was lost in her thoughts the door opened and Parker entered. A sadistic smile graced his face. He had dropped the mask. She would not live long enough to reveal his identity anyway. What he probably didn't know was that she had already done it.

The man approached her then leaned in for a closer look. He seemed satisfied with what he saw. He jerked back a few seconds later hiding something in his hands.

- "Patrick has come for you my dear" he whispered. "He thinks he can save you and his daughter."

The words made their way into her hazy mind dulled by too much pain. Lisbon tried to understand why he was talking about Emma. What had he done to her? Had he hurt her too? If that was the case why did he give her the choice to give her life instead of Emma?

She heard him chuckle while she was still thinking. Lisbon looked up at him and met his sadistic look.

- "His daughter is in another room waiting for him to come. But he will not come he will die before getting there." Red John gloated.

Lisbon's eyes widened with fear. Jane was here? He came to rescue her and he would die trying. She didn't want him or Emma to die either.

- "Why…?" whispered the woman.

- "Because of you Teresa…everything is your fault. What I became and what I did. It is all because you left me!" Red John said.

- "What ...?" Lisbon said with surprise.

- "You rejected me Teresa and left me" Parker shouted. "I had loved you."

- "You ... You raped me Arnold then you abused me. You want me to believe those are the acts of love? You're a monster. You have always been and always will be one." Lisbon screamed at her capturer.

For her outburst she received another blow which made her cry out in pain. He knew exactly where to hit to cause the most pain. He rose then took a small device from his Pocket then showed it to Lisbon. At this point the pain made her tears flow. She could see Jane moving somehow through a corridor whose walls blew flames.

She could see the pain he was in. There was blood flowing from wounds and he was limping. This told her he had already suffered many injuries. Lisbon was puzzled why did he do that? Why not just leave with Emma?

- "You see Teresa he is lost. He doesn't know where his daughter is or where you are. He just knows he has to follow a path that will lead him to one of you. I'm still nice, I helped him to choose." Red John stated.

- "You call that a choice? He should not have to choose between his daughter and me. Let him leave with Emma and I will stay with you, I promise." She said hoping he would be merciful.

- "You don't have a choice anyway. You will die by my own hands when he opens that door." Red John promised.

- "What…?" Lisbon was confused why Red John was doing this.

- "He took the path which will lead to you. He will see you die this

time by my hand." Red John said.

Red John got up then left the woman alone with her fears. Jane had not taken the right way. He would come to save her. She knew it was useless. She had to find a way out of there before it was too late.

Suddenly she heard a noise above her head and curled up as much as possible against the wall behind her. The noise came closer then she saw hands appear in the air vent. They were thin woman hands she wondered who it could be. The grid was lowered then Van Pelt's red hair appeared followed by her face.

- "Grace…!" Lisbon exclaimed being surprised to see her.

- "Boss…? Are you alright?" questioned the Red head as she jumped down.

The two women fell into the arms of one another. Lisbon was so happy that she cried tears of joy. The joy of seeing the young woman she was not alone. She hoped to exit then find and help Jane locate Emma.

- "I'll help you up" said Grace helping Lisbon to get on her feet. "Then you follow me and I will lead you to safety before I go back for Emma."

-"But how ..." Lisbon was very confused how Grace had avoided the traps.

- "I know the plan of this building. I managed to find you by going above all the traps." Grace said as if she was anticipating Lisbon's questions.

- "And ... What happened to your hand?" She asked with much concern.

Van Pelt looked as her hand took a deep red color that still burned a lot.

- "I went over the hallway where Jane is. I don't know what is below but when I put my hand on that, I was burned."

- "Flames Grace that hallway is full of flames which coming out of the walls. Jane needs to cross it." Lisbon said.

- "My God…" Grace said realizing the horrors Jane was facing.

The two women stood for a moment without saying anything. Knowing what Jane had to cross when they spoke left them thoughtful for a moment. Lisbon then looked with a determined look on her face.

- "Will we have to go through this again?" she asked.

- "Yes, why…?" Grace asked.

- "Is there a grid like this one above that hall?" Lisbon asked

- "Yes there is…Why did I not think of that?" Grace said feeling very stupid.

- "We can not waste time" Lisbon said.

Lisbon tried to get into the pipe above her but the wounds on her body made her to cry in pain. Grace ran as she bent in two. She tried to help her up but Lisbon was too weak.

- "It is useless Grace I can not go that way. Leave me then go save her." Lisbon said.

- "I will not leave you boss we'll get there together." Grace promised.

- "There is not enough time Grace Emma must get away. You're the only one able to do it. Go ahead and if you have time then you come back for me." Lisbon said.

- "I can't do that." Grace said.

- "Yes you can and you will." Lisbon said.

The urgency in Lisbon's voice made it clear to Grace that there was no time to argue this point. She needed to act immediately. The Young agent hugged her once more then disappeared into the conduit promising to return as soon as possible.

Lisbon was alone again she was buoyed by the knowledge that Jane and Emma had a chance to leave here alive. It was all that mattered to her. To know that Jane would live was enough for her. Red John would return to kill her. So she would do everything possible for him to die with her. It was her choice which was the most important one. Knowing that Jane and Emma were alive and safe was enough for her then she could die in peace.

As the door creaked she turned quickly in fear. Even if she had chosen to die she was in no hurry to make happen. The door swung open then she pushed herself against the wall trying to hide as much as she could.

- "Lisbon…?" Jane asked.

The voice was not that of Red John but that of someone else. It was someone she didn't think she could see again. She approached the door and then saw him. It was her Jane covered in blood and soot. Seeing her he ran and hugged her. Jane was not alone. Another person came up behind then forced them to turn around.

- "You're finally together." Red John said with glee.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: this was it. I hope you liked it. Next chapter tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll update thursday as I'm going hospital to see a neurologist. I'll try. And my new story will be up soon.**


	20. Chapter 19: Unexpected answers

**A/N: two more chapters after that one. I would like to thanks everyone for all the reviews. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Unexpected answers**

* * *

Jane turned around to face his enemy. The man held a gun in his hand then pointed it at Lisbon who did not dare to move. Her contorted face could only show that she was suffering in that position. She would not sit down. She wanted to be strong. Jane admired her courage then cursed it at the same time. She might do something stupid like trying to sacrifice herself to save him that he had no doubt.

He turned his head slightly to be able to capture her eyes then make her understand that she must not attempt anything. She did not look at him she was staring directly at RJ. Her eyes were cold and determined. The Mentalist was not used to seeing her like that. It was scary.

- "We meet again Patrick" Jane heard.

- "Don't hurt her… It's between you and me" Jane said referring to Lisbon.

- "Patrick, I think we can stop all the politeness of address then use the more informal language after all we've known each other for a very long time now." RJ said.

- "No we do not know each other" said Jane again, "you killed my family and that's all I need to know about you."

The anger in Jane's voice was palpable. You could see he was trying to master himself not to jump on him then do something stupid. Jane was struggling deeply. Red John could see that and enjoyed the show. Seeing Patrick Jane like this delighted him to the highest order. RJ counted on inflaming him by revealing further details to the consultant. Some he certainly had not remembered. So he took a step closer to Lisbon. Under hateful gaze Jane clenched his fists. He was ready to pounce at the slightest misstep.

- "But Patrick, we have know each other for a lot longer than that" RJ stated. "But maybe I should refresh your memory. It was a long time ago in a dark alley on my last intimate moment with our beloved Teresa."

Lisbon shuddered at the mere mention of the night that had changed her life. Remembering that night made her fearful she had recalled suffering at RJ hands. She recalled the weight of Parker on her as she tried to struggle, fear and tears he inflicted on her was the worst abuse.

Jane turned his head to Lisbon and saw tears running down her cheeks. He had only one desire to take her in his arms and comfort her. To tell her it was over and that RJ would never do her any more harm. But he knew that the slightest movement of his hand. She might take a bullet.

- "You ruined a moment of pure happiness that evening Patrick. You deprived me of the chance to prove to Teresa how much I loved her." RJ said in his demented way.

Gradually the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in Jane's head then it all came back to him. He saw himself one evening strolling along the streets of Sacramento. He then heard woman's screams then following it until he got to right the street. He saw this man on her then he intervened. He saw himself fighting with him hitting him again and again. Finally the battle won the man ran off.

He recalled looking at the injured young woman whose torn clothes were left for all to see. He took in all the injuries she had suffered. He saw himself call for help then holding her hand until the ambulance arrived. He saw the battered body of the woman but her face was hidden from him by her hair. There was much the blood and many the bruises. He had never seen anything like this and did not try to see her again. He had no idea at the time he had saved the life of Teresa Lisbon against Red John. The man destined to destroy his life some time in the future.

Lisbon remembered perfectly that night. All the suffering, fear, anger and hatred she felt. She also recalled the softness of a hand passing over her face. There was the sound of a kindly man's voice being directed toward her. He was talking slowly to her in a reassuring manner. He showed much kindness to her.

She had never seen his face. Since, the blood across her eyes prevented her. His voice had been like a distant sound indistinct and wavy. She had wanted to find him later to thank him but she never could. She had no idea that Patrick Jane was her savior. He had saved her life at the risk of losing his own and because of that he had lost his family.

Lisbon looked at the consultant. All she could see was his rage and anger. All these revelations were too much for him and for her. She still felt guilty. She was responsible for the destruction of his happiness and his life. She would never forgive herself.

She should have died that night then Patrick Jane would never have come to her rescue. His wife would still be alive and he would be happy.

Red John took a step closer to Lisbon still under the hateful eyes of Jane. When he took the woman by the arm the consultant fell upon him. He pushed him away as Lisbon was thrown against the wall then fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Jane's attention plus all his anger was directed toward his family's killer. This was the man who had destroyer so many lives.

He swung his fists again and again. He did not stop until the man was completely unconscious. Then he got up then ran to Lisbon who had not moved. He knelt before her then passed his hand over her face to remove her hair then stared into her eyes. She gave him a slight smile before placing her hand on his then closed her eyes.

- "It's over Lisbon" Jane whispered in her ear.

He hugged her tight being happy to be still with her.

**- oooo -**

Rigsby heard a noise above his head then was surprised to see hands appear through the air vent. Grace came out. Once on the ground Rigsby hugged her tightly. He cried into her hair then whispering words of comfort to her for them both.

Grace enjoying this attention smiled while against him. She responded by hugging him even tighter. She was overwhelmed by the sensations of something she had lost now had returned. The moment was over and she recalled the count down of the clock.

- "I found Lisbon," she announced. "She is at the far end of the corridor but is too weak to get out of there. She asked me to save Emma and Jane. She wanted me to go without her."

- "I would not let the boss stay here," said Cho.

- "Me neither." Rigsby said.

Grace had to smile at the determination of her colleagues. It was nevertheless expected of them. She knew she could count on them at all times then she had an idea. She informed her friends then got into the lead followed by the two men. They walked to the intersection of lines then she stopped.

- "Rigsby, you go to the left" she explained, "after a short distance you will turn right then you will find a grid. Below that is Emma. Take her out of there and come back. "

- "OK" nodded the tall man.

- "Cho follow me, but be careful the hallway below is destroyed by fire and the ground is very hot" she showed her burned hands to her colleague to show she was not exaggerating the danger.

The two officers then covered their hands with their jacket then entered the ductwork. The heat made them sweat but they did not stop. They soon arrived at the gate leading to Lisbon. They opened only to see Red John rise up and move slowly toward the couple with a knife in hand. Grace screamed to warn her friends who had their backs turned away from the danger.

- "Jane… Lisbon…!" the redhead screamed.

Jane looked up to see his enemy coming towards him. He felt himself being pushed to the side. Lisbon had pounced on Red John. She stifled a cry when the blade entered her abdomen.

Grace quickly opened the gate then jumped into the room. She was followed by Cho who ran immediately toward the killer. A battle ensued between the two men while Grace rushed to Lisbon. Jane picked up the gun which was left on the ground then pointed it at his enemy. He could not take the shot right then. It was too big of risk of missing and hurting his colleague. Instead he yelled at them. Startled both men turned to look at him.

- "Get away from him you Killer!" Jane yelled while holding the gun with a trembling hand.

- "Jane don't do that," warned Cho who was backing away from RJ.

- "He killed my wife," squeaked the mentalist, "he went after my daughter and Lisbon. He deserves to die."

- "Don't become a killer Jane just think of your daughter. She's going to need you," Cho continued trying to dissuade his friend as he crept closer to Jane hoping to disarm him.

- "He deserves death," roared Jane cocking the gun.

- "Don't do that Jane" almost begged Cho almost at the right point. "Do not become like him."

Jane did not calm down. The so long suppressed anger in him clouded his judgment. He saw no other solution. He had to kill him to save all other potential victims. He had to kill him to avenge the death of his wife and to avenge the kidnapping of his daughter. He had to kill him to avenge the rape of Lisbon. He had no other choice even if he finished his life in prison. He would have no certainty to the safety of Emma or Lisbon if Red John lived. The words to kill were being etched into his mind.

The consultant took a step closer to the killer with his gun hand trembling. If he shot he had to get closer or else he would miss since his hand was not cooperating. Red John seeing Jane's problem he smiled at him. It was the kind of smile someone would want to wipe off his face permanently. Jane was concentrating exclusively on Red John.

- "Go ahead Patrick… pull the trigger… you're so dying to do it." Red John said in almost ecstasy.

- "Shut up" Jane said still advancing toward his victim. Every step was more difficult than the last but yet Jane pushed on getting closer and closer.

- "Kill me and you too will become a monster too." Red John chortled.

- "I told you to shut up" Jane said in desperation.

- "If you don't do it" Red John said egging Jane to come closer "then I would find a way out of prison. I would finish what I started with your daughter years ago then I would kill Teresa."

On hearing those words from the man Jane had to look at Lisbon. She was in the arms of Grace who was trying to staunch the blood flow. Red John used that moment of inattention to rush the blond man. A shot rang out in the room followed by a scream.

- "**JANE…**!"

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: next chapter tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 20: The end of a life

**A/N: Hi guys. Here's chapter 20. It could be the end, but I have one more as an epilogue. Juste tell me if you want it. I hope you'll like it. Thanks again, all of you for all the reviews, and a very big thanks to** _phnxgrl_ **for your help.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The end of a life**

* * *

Calm followed the shot. Red John fell on Jane. The two men were now on the ground, motionless, and blood flowing around their bodies.

Grace propped Lisbon against the wall and removed her blouse. She pressed it deep into the wound and held it there. She let her eyes drift to Cho whose weapon was still smoking after the shot. He had a neutral expression on his face but his eyes spoke for him. He showed fear of the worst kind reflected there. Jane didn't move neither did Red John. They were both motionless. Cho was afraid that Jane was impaled on the knife.

He holstered his gun then rushed to his friend. He wanted to make sure he was okay. Hoping he would find Jane without an injury. He fell to his knees and pushed off the body of the killer. This allowed Cho to feel for a pulse on this friend while he scanned for the slightest injury. He breathed with relief finding nothing new. Jane was still pretty beat up. Finding a strong pulse gave him a reason to smile. Jane finally opened one eye. Seeing Cho he opened the other.

- "Cho" Jane whispered.

- "Are you Okay?" he asked Jane.

- "I'm Okay… I feeling pain but I'm not hurt from him" said Jane looked at his belly, arms, and all his body. "You killed him?"

- "I didn't want you to become a killer too" Cho replied simply.

After a moment of silence Jane sat up to look at his adversary. The man did not have a pulse. The man's eyes were open. He was indeed dead. He would not do more harm to anyone. Jane was numb at first before he realized they had won. He did not break his promise to Lisbon. He felt a weight slip from his shoulders. He was free from the constant fear of discovery. He could finally live without fear of anyone important to him dying just because they were important to him. He could now envision a life where his daughter would live with him and was not hidden in some god forsaken corner. Jane now thought how Lisbon was finally rid of the spectre which haunted her. Thinking of Lisbon made him concerned about her.

- "Lisbon…!" Jane cried out.

Jane quickly ran to the woman. She did not respond. He could see the blood seeping out of the hastily prepare dressing which Grace was applying pressure on the wound. He put his hand on her cheek then shook her slightly. He tirelessly repeating her name but she did not open her eyes. He then slid behind her and held her in his arms. He did not want to interfere with Grace still holding pressure to the wound. He still begged her to open her eyes.

Grace doing all she could to staunch the flow had tears running down her cheeks. She could not lose her boss and her friend. This was the woman who had done everything to protect them from Red John. She selflessly surrendered her life to save Emma and Jane. She had to live she needed medical attention now.

Jane now remembered the countdown phone in his pocket. Pulling it out he got a dial tone and sent word that an officer was down. They needed the bus now!

Cho has been overcome with emotions. He dropped to his knees next to his friends then also let his tears run down his cheeks. He could no longer restrain himself. Lisbon was the best boss he ever had in his career of a cop. He knew he would never find a woman like her ever again. She was also a dear friend of his heart and he would never recover from this loss.

A small moan made them all raise their heads. Lisbon opened her eyes. Jane looked down to look into her eyes.

-" Lisbon… just hold on… Help is on its way" he said trying to help her concentrate.

Jane called Rigsby

-" Rigsby Listen Lisbon has been stabbed. She needs medical attention. I have called the bus. I need you to be able to direct them here can you do that?" Jane asked in an almost panic.

- "Jane…" she whispered with her face showing so much pain.

Hearing Lisbon say his name he hung up on Rigsby as he held her in his lap.

- "Its over Lisbon he's dead. Red John will never do you any more harm" he stated while tried to reassure her and stroking her cheek.

Lisbon closed her eyes, enjoying the soft caress, the caress as she dreamed. The pain in her abdomen was so strong that it made her cry. She wanted to scream but she had to be strong for her colleagues and for Jane. She knew she would not survive once again but she wanted to hold on as long as possible to see Emma. She wanted reassurance that the girl lived.

The woman turned her head towards Jane. She locked her eyes in his. She smiled softly. The Mentalist knew what would happen. He understood that she was holding up for him, for her friends and Emma. He knew she wanted to be reassured before she let go then die.

This desire squeezed his heart. He tightened the woman in his arms. He did not want to let her go or to let her die. He wanted her to survive so that they could finally be together. To love her in the way he wanted for so long. He wanted to live with her as his wife. He wanted to share moments of tenderness, kisses and family moments. He wanted to live with her and make her happy, but he knew there was little chance for it to happen.

Lisbon tried to sit up in Jane's arms but the pain in her stomach tore a cry of pain. Jane therefore pulled her up into his lap without leaving her eyes.

- "Jane ... Jane ... I wanted to tell you ..." she tried to speak.

- "Don't say anything Lisbon, don't talk. You must keep up your strength. The help is coming I can hear the sirens" Jane said try to coax her to keep the hope.

- "I ... I'm dying ... Jane. ... I want to tell you… before ..." Lisbon said.

- "You will not die Teresa…you can not die…I wont let you." Jane ordered.

Lisbon smiled and Jane smile back. He loved her, of that she was sure and she loved him too. She could not obey his order even if she wanted more than anything else. She knew the end was coming and that she could do nothing against it. She had lost too much blood and her previous injuries were not healed. The knife had probably hit vital organs and she felt the life leaving her body gradually. She just wanted to be able to see Emma one last time.

-" I forbid you to die Lisbon," Jane continued. "I don't want you to die ... I can not lose you ... not after my wife."

-" But this time ... you ... You have Emma ..." She weakly protested.

-" But I want you with us Lisbon, I ... I..." Jane said breaking down.

-" Hush Jane ... Don't say anything ..." She stated

-" I have to tell you Lisbon, I need to tell you." Jane cajoled.

-" I beg you not to ... Jane." She sadly said.

Before Jane could reply a familiar sound came from the door. It was the sound of a teenage girl crying.

Jane looked up to see his daughter running towards him, followed by Rigsby looking pretty messed up. The girl fell to her knees next to her father and Lisbon. Jane let one of his hands leave the woman to be lost on the cheek of his daughter, who closed her eyes contentedly. Emma then slipped into the arms of her father very happy to see he was still alive.

-" Dad, I was so scared," she cried.

-" I was scared too, sweetie," replied her father kissing her forehead.

Emma then noticed Lisbon in her father's lap with Grace holding pressure on the wound in the abdomen. There was blood on the floor around woman. She stifled a cry of surprise and sorrow then tears flowed down her cheeks even more. She realized that this was the end. Lisbon had once again sacrificed her life for her, for her father and for her friends.

The girl kneeled next to Lisbon and held her hand. Lisbon lifted one of her hands to rest on the cheek of the girl and stroke it tenderly. She tried to reassure her and to make her understand that this was it. She could do nothing to change it. She cried too, she didn't want to die and leave them.

- "Emma ...?" whispered Lisbon.

- "Teresa…" Emma said.

- "You must promise me ... To take care ... Of your father ... for Me." she said.

- "I promise you… I would make sure of it." Emma said.

- "You can now live together ... you are ... free." She said.

Cho noticing Rigsby was barely able to move exited the room then stood outside in a lonely vigil for the medical help to arrive.

Inside the room Rigsby tried to hold back his tears but could not get past the pain of this moment. It was once again a tragedy that had touched his friends. So he let it go and cried with no shame. Grace could not hold the pressure anymore resigned she got up then hugged Rigsby tightly still with Lisbon's blood covering her hands. Rigsby held Grace in a tight embrace knew he could not alleviate her pain but he could mitigate it.

These were probably the last moments they had together. Jane could not bear to see Lisbon dying as she still had a whole life ahead of her. That at least he hoped. He wanted her to hold on to resists as long as possible. He had to face the facts. Her injuries were too bad. She would not survive this time.

He then leaned over her then laid his lips on hers. Lisbon closed her eyes and took advantage of the sweetness of the gesture she had waited for so long. He just gave her his greatest gift before she leaves.

He then withdrew his face hovering over hers. She could see the sadness in his blue eyes then he spoke.

- "I love you Teresa and I always will" Jane whispered.

-" I love you too Patrick" Teresa replied with a smile before closing her eyes and let her head fall back against Jane's chest.

Jane screamed all his sadness, his rage, and his anger. Emma held her father with her good arm and cried.

Further, the two agents closed their eyes. It was too much for them they could not stand it so they left the room in tears still holding each other. They met Cho directing the Medical team in the Hallway. Cho seeing his colleagues knew that they were too late.

-" Hey Guys let's wait here a moment." Cho said the medical Team.

The team hesitated they knew that they were too late but the looks of the others they needed medical attention too. They wondered looking at all the injuries. What went on in this building?

Jane leaned down to Lisbon then laid one last time his lips on hers, whispering a final "I love you" between the tears.

**- oooo -**

A few days later, the team was gathered in a cemetery. Emma was also there and cried in her father's arms. Today she honored a woman who had given her life for her. She was one who had not tried to protect herself but to protect others including her.

The girl tried to be strong but she could not it was too hard.

Jane had exhausted his stock of tears and his red eyes proved it. So he stood there holding his daughter in his arms. He tried to comfort her as best as he could. He also suffered but he didn't want anyone to see it. He was a broken man more than he had been in all his life.

The small group approached the coffin and deposed white roses before pulling back. Jane and Emma remained a little longer than the others. They had lost more than their friends. Then, after a few minutes, they joined the agents who were waiting for them by the cars. Inside one of them Jane noticed a person then his heart jumped in his chest. He separated from his daughter then ran to the car. He opened the door then stood for a moment trying to calm his racing heart. Then, a smile lit up his face when the person exited. He helped her to stand.

- "You came…?" he whispered taking her in his arms.

- "I managed to negotiate with my doctor" she replied.

Jane slipped a hand on the cheek of the woman then pressed her against him in a hug. They were soon joined by Emma.

- "I missed you Teresa," said the girl.

- "I missed you too Emma," said Lisbon.

The woman kissed the girl's cheek before turning to Jane then plunge her eyes into his. She smiled and she saw him look at her. She felt his lips on hers then she responded to the kiss very happy to be alive with him, Emma, and her team.

- "I will miss Lucy" said Emma with tears streaming down her cheeks again.

- "We will all miss her sweetie" replied Jane, "but because of her you had a good life. You must not forget that she gave her life for you. This woman loved you as if you really were her own grand child. "

- "She will always be my grandmother's heart." Emma solemnly said.

Jane held his daughter against him with one arm while with the other he clutched Lisbon.

- "Let's go home." said Lisbon.

All three smiled then they went into the car followed by Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt. The sadness in their heart was momentarily replaced by the joy of being together once again.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: that was it. If you want the epilogue, you have to wait until tomorrow. As for my other story, Maternal Instinct, I'll try to translate chapter 2 tong after hospital, if I don't finish to late and if I'm not to tired.**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here's the last chapter of this story. I wanted to thank you, all of you for all your wonderful reviews. And a very bib thanks to **_phnxgrl_** for your help. I don't know if I would have so many reviews if you didn't help me.**

**I know that you are waiting for Maternal Instinct chapter 2, and I sorry to tell you that is not ready yet. I went hospital yesternay and I had some allergic problèmes. I was too tired last night to translate more. But I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Maybe you'll have it tomorrow.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Months had passed since the funeral of Lucy. Each had resumed their life and everyone was fine.

Emma was now a happy girl because she lived with her father. After so many years of separation, the death of Red John had allowed them to come together and form a family. Jane had sold his house to buy a smaller one which didn't contain all the bad memories. It was a fresh start and Jane did not wanted to be reminded of the horrors of Red John anymore. His daughter helped him choose a small house in a quiet area but not too rich. Having to hide all the time it was second nature to be unnoticeable something Emma learned she preferred.

The girl went back to school and she made new friends. She had resumed contact with those friends she had left in Dallas. Sometimes her best friends came to spend a few days with her during school holidays or long weekends. It was sometimes the reverse was true.

Although she was no longer hunted Emma preferred to keep her name. Her father chose it and she still liked it. She never was attached to Charlotte it was just wrong. She was Emma and that suited her just fine! She had started a new life without Red John and her name was a part of these changes. All her friends knew her as Emma. There was no need for a change.

Her friend all knew her story and none of them cared. She was the same person she had always been to them. They were happy to learn her sudden departure did not end in death but that she was in fact happy and alive. They were almost fifteen year olds there was not much to keeping them happy. All they needed was a great group of friends, a mobile phone and an internet connection in order to make videos with friends in the evening.

Jane was still worked for the CBI. He became calmer and more thoughtful. To everyone around him he went out of his way to be more of a joy than a pain. He was a new Jane. Because of his changes work got done quicker and they all had less work now.

Lisbon had come back to work after a long period of physical and especially psychological recovery. Her boss forced her to see a shrink. She refused at first but after talking with Jane her bad expériences were set aside. Sophie Miller was the reason for the change. Lisbon had agreed to see her because she knew her. Sophie was the one which helped Jane. If she could assist that basket case Lisbon knew she was the right person for her.

The agent and the consultant had started to see each other. They would share dinners which allowed them to get to know each other better. What happened was that they had opened their eyes and they had finally realized that they needed each other in their life. There was no more room for doubt. The words and actions made them click.

Emma was happy to see her father with Teresa. She already loved her as a mother and she wanted one thing. Her wish was to be a family. She knew it would take time. She was so patient and took the opportunity to spend time with Teresa when she needed to talk or just to create bonds of love.

Six months after that first kiss Jane suggested to Teresa to come live with him and Emma. She only hesitated for a moment and after that moment passed said "Yes" then jumped into his arms.

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt had helped her move in at Jane's house with joy and good humor. They then made a big meal during which Emma had invited her best friend to meet her father and Teresa. They all had a great time and the party had lasted late into the night.

Once, the guests were gone. Patrick and Teresa had settled in the living room entwined with each other enjoying the quiet of the house

Time past and Lisbon was melancholic plus depressed. Jane was disturbed by this. He wanted to know what was wrong. He then decided to ask her directly instead of waiting for her to speak. He didn't like seeing her like this way. It made him sad too.

- "Teresa what's wrong?" he asked with his face getting close to hers then placing a tender kiss on her temple.

- "I had a discussion with my doctor and ..." but she could not keep talking. She so wanted to cry.

- "What…?" asked her worried companion. "Are you sick? How bad is it?"

- "No, but ... I ..." Teresa was reluctant to speak.

- "Tell me Teresa, because you are really scaring me." Patrick worriedly

said.

- "I can never have any children." Teresa blurted out in shame.

The woman burst into tears in his arms. He remained in shock at the news. He had dreamed of having children with her. It was his dearest wish to start a family with the woman he loved. They both had to realize the damage Red John had inflicted had a cost and that cost was infertility. They both cried to morn what could have been. Once they cried together Jane knew there could be other solutions.

- "I'm sorry Patrick, so sorry." Teresa apologized.

- "Yes I am sad and we shed some tears but Teresa darling there is many other options. I know how much you wanted to have children but just because we can not conceive naturally. We can still have a child. If your ovaries are not damaged we could have the eggs harvested, fertilized and implanted in a surrogate. Or we can adopt. The fact is while we are together there is no problem big or small we can not conquer."

Lisbon smiled and a little relieved by his reaction. She straightened in order to put her lips to Jane's and for him to hug her tightly. He didn't blame her. It was her happiness what concerned him. There was no need for laying any blame as far as Jane is concerned. Being together him, her and Emma was all the family he wanted. Being buoyed by Jane's reaction she decided to tell him what the doctor had said.

- "The reason of why I can't have children ... is that I have received too many stabs wounds ... and there is too much scarring in my uterus. The damage is irreversible." She sadly said.

Jane was glad she came clean. This relationship was to be built on trust.

- "So only your uterus… eh? So surrogacy can work for us…. If you want to do it… of course we can adopt too." Jane brightly said.

Teresa kissed his lips as her crying ended. She realized all things were possible with Patrick Jane.

Exhausted they went to bed. They spent the rest of the night entwined with each other as if they were afraid of being separated again and they slept well. Emma found them the next morning then joined them for a morning family hug. They may never have any other children. They had a beautiful daughter which made them happy.

Life had not been kind to them. Now they are rebuilding and together they have a wonderful life.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Just, let me know.**


End file.
